Negotiating With Dragons
by Mavynn
Summary: Vanessa Granger came from Ilvermorny with one goal to protect the life of the one she loves. Descended on her mother's side from Isolt Sayer, and ultimately Salazar Slyerin, on her father's side from Hector Dagworth-Granger founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers Vanessa is a brilliant potioneer and cousin to Hermione Granger. Full summary inside T for Lang/Mild sex
1. Prologue

**Let me start with why the rewrite so soon. Negotiating With Dragons started out as my baby. I started Tear It all Down never imagining it would be as popular as NWD let alone far surpass it. And then when Time After Time surpassed it in less than a day it caused me to take a hard look at what I had done here and I realized the beginning is absolute shite. I am so pleased with those of you who looked passed that but I cannot fault those who did not. I would not have. So I am going to fix that. If it is still not as popular so be it, I will still continue it because I like it and there are followers and faithful readers who do as well. But I want readers to see it as I truly envisioned it not as I actually wrote it.**

Prologue

"You can't go out there Vanny, your Daddy won't like it" Dray called to the little daredevil as she swooped in and out among the waves on her child sized broom. Their parents had taken them to this French beach so their father's could negotiate a business contract merging some of their England and American business holdings.

The children neither knew nor cared about this. They had become inseparable friends from the moment they met, she as dark haired as he was fair they made a striking pair brining smiles to many witches and wizards as they tore around the beach on one adventure or another and today was no exception.

"Come on Dray! Don't be chicken! The water sprites keep trying to grab my toes, it's fuuuun!" she laughed and screamed this last bit as one almost grabbed her ankle. When she saw the worried look on her playmates face she came back to the shore.

"They will pull you in and drowned you Vanny! That is why they are grabbing you!"

She kissed him soundly and wetly on the cheek "You won't let them Dray, we promised remember? We won't ever let anything bad happen to each other."

He wiped the kiss off of his cheek blushing "That would be easier for me if you stayed here where I could watch you."

The two house elves sent to watch over them were nodding their heads in agreement. "Yes missy should stay very close to shore and not let nasty sprites grab her toesies and drag her under!"

Vanny ignored them, not because she thought house elves beneath her, but because she tended to ignore anyone and anything that did not agree with what she wanted. A trait she had inherited from her father, although he vehemently denied it.

"Come on Dray let's play a game, the sprites wear the most prettiest necklaces, whoever gets close enough to grab one the other one has to do whatever the other one says, even staying on the shore!"

Dray did not want to do any such thing, but he knew he could fly better than Vanny, even if she was more reckless and he was sure he could beat her "You promise on your heart?" Vanny crossed her heart "OK then."

Both children grabbed their brooms and swooped in and out among the waves closer and closer to the tiny water sprites daring them to reach a little closer and a little closer still. Dray had his hands on one but the slimy feel of its fingers made him draw back. He heard from behind him a triumphant shriek and turned in time to see Vanny clutching a tiny shell necklace in her hand. He sighed and headed back to shore.

"OK Dray now you do whatever I want." Dray was a little nervous; Vanny could be very creative in her forfeits. "You have to wear my pink polka dot dress and walk through the dining room."

Dray grumbled, but a bet was a bet. Their parents all laughed when they found out exactly why he was wearing the dress but forbade them from going into the water again. "I tried, Father" Dray said, but she won't listen to me." Vanny glared at him "I told you Dray only Mommies and Daddies get to tell each other what to do and you have to say the vows and I have to wear a white dress. Those are the rules. Right Mommy?" This started a whole new round of laughter from the adults. "I will say the vows right now if you will do whatever I tell you to" swore Dray.

As amused as the adults were, they did have other matters to attend to and ordered the elves to take the children out to do anything they wished provided it was not dangerous and they did not go into the water.

Dray wanted to make Vanny do whatever he said, so she went and got her prettiest white dress and the elves had them stand side by side and gave Vanny pretty little flowers to hold.

Dray asked Mipsy his elf "What are vows?" she said "They are the things you say to your bride that tells her the promises you makes to her, Young Master Malfoy and then she says the things she promises to you and then you gives her a token and she gives you a token."

"What is a token?" Vanny wanted to know.

"It is a little thing that shows that you will keep your promise forever and forever." Mipsy responded.

Vanny decided her little sprite necklace would do and Dray had a small ring with his initials on it to give her.

The elves linked their hands and held them clasped.

"Now we say our vows" said Vanny "I promise to do what you say unless you are being a meany and I promise you are my bestest friend forever and ever and I will love you always and always" she kissed him on the cheek both the kiss and the words were just like she saw her mommy do every time her Daddy left for work.

"I promise not to be a meany when I tell you what to do and I promise you are my bestest friend and I will always make you safe forever and ever." Dray kissed Vanny on her cheek and they gave each other their little tokens sealing their promises.


	2. Draco's best First Day of School Ever

Chapter 1

The word had spread pretty quickly to Draco Malfoy. He should get a gander at what Granger had done to herself; she got hot over the summer holiday. Unlikely, he snorted; bushy hair buck teeth and that know it all attitude made Hermione Granger the most unappealing little bitch he had ever met and that was without her filthy mudblood status. Hot? He would bet his Nimbus that was not the case, especially since it had not been that long since he had seen her. Of course magic could do wonders he knew, make Granger hot though? He doubted it, but boredom and morbid curiosity led him to seek her out anyway. Goyle told him she was in the trophy room and that was where he headed off to, only mildly curious that it was not the library.

It was not like he had anything better to do. Fourth year had started out pretty shite so far. He had it under good authority, his father's, that quidditch would be cancelled this year. The World Cup had been terrifying. He knew people suspected his father had something o do with it, and since he actually had no idea where his father had been at the time he could only hope his father hadn't purposely screwed up the one thing he really enjoyed. Potty and the Weasels had been in full attendance putting a damper on the event and his father wouldn't even let him rub the box seats in their noses.

He strolled off to the trophy room. She was probably trying to see if there was a trophy for the most times someone raised their hand. Or answered a question in an irritating way. Or corrected someone's pronunciation of an incantation.

He only found one girl in the room, her back was to him, but the hair alone said she was definitely not Granger. Raven black, shiny waves that fell to as perfect an ass as he had ever seen and a skirt so short and heels so tall and pointy that they could not possibly be regulation but they did amazing things to her legs and ass. And they definitely did not belong to Granger. He had no idea who this girl was but he was damned determined to find out. He leaned against the door frame and looked at what had her so fascinated. He was surprised to find it was a statue of Salazar Slytherin. This was his way in. "If you are so interested in Slytherin I can help you out there."

The girl turned around and fuck him it WAS Granger! But wait… the eyes, cerulean blue, not Granger's mud brown eyes and a knowing look as she appraised him that he had damned well never seen from Granger before. His breath caught in his chest. He had seen pretty girls before, what in the hell was wrong with him?

"Well hello there, aren't you something, pretty thing, where did YOU come from" she said in a clearly American accent, "what do you know about Salazar Slytherin and how much are you willing to … share?" Her tone was suggestive and predatory in a not entirely unpleasant way.

He pushed away from the door frame and slowly stalked towards her "I am in house Slytherin; we keep all sorts of interesting information in the dungeons… for a price we even share." She ran just the tip of her tongue along her upper lip, "I bet you do, we should definitely negotiate…"

He definitely wanted to know exactly what she had in mind when she said 'negotiate' and was just about to ask her that when he was interrupted, rudely and loudly.

The screech behind him caused the stirring in his trousers to deflate "Nessa! What are you doing in here!"! Turning he saw Granger stalking towards her look alike in all of her Gryffindor protector mode fury as she spared him a nasty look "You can't just wander off there are dangerous things at Hogwarts" he smirked by "things" she clearly meant him. "Dangerous, Mimi? Hmmm" she looked him in the eye and winked "prove it." Granger glared at him again, daring him to do anything dangerous, he just smirked at her.

" _Anyway_ Vanessa, we have to get you sorted into a house, as my cousin you should be a shoe in for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" the young lady in question looked nauseated, "I already _have_ a house Mimi. I am a Horned Serpent", she tapped a badge on her chest, Draco noted a serpent with horns on her chest and a knot with some interest, not just a serpent, some sort of dragon, and he grinned, so the black haired beauty liked dragons did she? Point in his favor.

"I will be damned if I am going from being a Dragon to being something lesser like a bird or beast now, if anything I will be in my ancestor's house."

Hermione sighed, "That isn't how it works here, Nessa, that is … you need a house here too and you need to be in the right house, one where we can protect you, things are getting dangerous."

Vanessa's eyes Draco noted did not spark with outrage but something colder, he had a feeling he knew what house she belonged in and smiled inwardly. He had a feeling they would be getting to know each other a lot better.

"All houses won't be open to you Vanessa, blood status matters here and lineage and … oh all sorts of things you just don't understand; it is not like it is where you come from, until you understand that…"

Vanessa smiled "I am not worried Mimi, I will be found acceptable by ANY house. I know that and so do you. You just don't LIKE it. That is not your decision; it is up to your walls, or whatever you use here."

Draco watched this interaction with great interest. Hermione took her arm and started to lead her away "Hat, Nessa, Sorting Hat. The sorting will start soon anyway; late on your first day is NOT how you make a good impression."

Draco gave her the same appraising look she had given him earlier "Oh I don't know Granger; I would say she has made a banging first impression." Hermione glared at him, her cheeks blushing and refused to answer.

As they passed Draco, Vanessa ran the backs of her knuckles along his cheek, "we can finish negotiations later, pretty thing." Hermione glared at her "No you certainly CANNOT, he is dangerous Nessa, and stay away from him." Vanessa just smiled and mouthed to Draco "prove it." He ran a hand along her back as he passed her "I will see you later little dragon" and smiled at the outrage in Granger's face.

Best. First. Day. Of. School. Ever.


	3. Meet the Slytherins

Chapter 2

Vanessa Granger waited through the sorting of first years with a rather bored look. The only time she was even mildly interested was while looking at the professor's table and even then only two professors caught her eye. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape both of whom she studied carefully but politely. Draco noticed somewhat curiously that Snape was studying her back and not with the usual sneer he reserved for new students but speculatively. He would have to find out what that was about.

When it was her turn Professor McGonagall introduced her as an exchange student 4th year from Ilvermorny in the United States which got some attention, almost as much as her name "Vanessa Granger" and her robes, which unlike the standard black of the Hogwarts robes, were blue and red. As she approached the front Professor McGonagall asked her "Did you not get the Hogwarts robes dear?" Vanessa smiled brightly "Yes Ma'am, but I assumed those were for very formal events, perhaps a funeral? But if you prefer I shall be glad to wear them she summoned them with a flick of her wand and opened her robes. Professor McGonagall's eyes grew wide and she sputtered "Later dear, much, much later." Draco smirked he knew what McGonagall had found under those prim robes. Vanessa nodded and took her seat. She stared at her manicure as the hat was placed on her head. After a moment it called out "SLYTHERIN" to a gasp of outrage from the Gryffindor table, Draco did not have to guess who that was from, a decided pout from Pansy Parkinson, and far too much interest and excitement from his fellow Slytherin males. He would have to put a stop to that at once.

Vanessa made her way to their table; Blaise Zabini scooted over displacing several people to make room for her and held out his hand to help her get seated. She smiled politely but Draco was pleased to note she was only polite. "So, Granger, huh" Zabini started, "Any relation?" Vanessa turned her attention back to him "To whom?" Draco was irritated to note Blaise flushed when she looked directly at him "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess" she smiled "Is that what they are calling her? I had heard it was something else. Yes, she is my cousin." Pansy made a disgusted noise "They will just let anyone in to Slytherin these days, blood counts for nothing even muggleborns and half-bloods are getting in now."

Vanessa looked at her with some interest. "I am certain that was meant to be an insult but you are going to have to clarify a few things for me first before I can get sufficiently outraged. First, what is a "muggle" and how does one become "muggleborn?"

They all turned to stare at her; Draco watched this exchange vastly amused. "Can they REALLY be that stupid in the States? Umm people with no magic?"

Vanessa frowned a bit "What a ridiculous word, why don't you refer to them that way then to clear up the confusion, No-Maj that is what we call them so much easier, no?" But I actually heard you called them something else". She smiled wickedly and Draco knew she was having Pansy on, "Now, what was that word, you will have to forgive me, your slang is very confusing to us, something like dirt blood?" Pansy went red in the face. "In any event my parents were both… what is the term you use here? "Pure Bloods?", We put no real stock in any of that, it is merely a coincidence, and not strictly true since I am directly descended from Isolt Sayer who founded Ilvermorny and she married a no-maj in the 1600's so I guess they just decided 400 years was plenty of time to forgive and forget, but I do suppose we could match blood lines to determine who belongs in Slytherin and who does not. Just because we don't really care doesn't mean we don't know our lineage. It is just more of a hobby than a way of life. Would you care to place a bet, loser joins Hufflepuff? I am certain Lord and Lady Parkinson could arrange that, no?" Pansy just huffed and turned her back.

Blaise stared at her speculatively "How did you already know who her parents were? "Oh I never go into what may be hostile negotiations without knowing who all the players are no matter how minor they are." Blaise laughed at this "For a Granger you are alright" Vanessa arched an eyebrow at him "Why thank you, Blaise, I am certain for a lesser serpent you are perfectly adequate." Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice but noticed the twinkle in her eye "You will have to give me a chance to prove we are not lesser serpents then" she leaned forward "If my prior negotiations fall through I will have to do that." Draco mumbled something that sounded like "not bloody likely" and they all returned to their meal while listening to the rules about some event called the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Later as they were leaving Hermione caught Vanessa by the sleeve, "Why Nessa, why Slytherin?" Vanessa looked at her a long time "We have gone over this Mimi, you know why. And I am not discussing this now, or here, or ever really. The decision has been made. Let it go." She kissed her cousin on the cheek "It will be fine Mimi; as soon as I find out what I need to I will return home and I will be a happy Horned Serpent again and this will all be over."

Hermione looked mutinous but knew she could not change things now "I just wish you would tell me who is worth all of this trouble Nessa." Vanessa smiled sadly "The heart wants what the heart wants Hermione. We can't change our stars now."

Neither saw the murderous look on Draco's face but he did come up and take Vanessa's arm, "Come along now or you will miss the password and will need to negotiate entrance to the dungeon." Vanessa covered his hand "A tragedy I'm sure" she winked at him.

Pansy did not warm to Vanessa, but the other girls did. Lydia Nott and Daphne Greengrass both became close friends after a few days, and their first weekend managed to sneak down a bottle of firewhiskey.

A few drinks in and someone decided to play truth or dare. Pansy decided to try to embarrass Vanessa, who she assumed to be nothing more than a poor country mouse from the U.S.

"What is your most valuable possession Vanessa?" From within her robes Vanessa pulled out a beautiful gold glass dragon on gold chain. "This" while the other girls oohed and ahhed Pansy said "Oh a bit of glass, pah, not really _valuable."_

Vanessa smiled watching the light catch the pendant sending out shafts of gold, "My family vacationed in Romania during dragon mating season. Have you ever seen a dragon rage" she looked around "everyone shook their heads no "they are cold and calculating dangerous most of the time, they lay in wait watching, but when one rages truly rages, they are a pure force of nature. Fire and fury. Heart stopping beauty.

There was this one silver male. Stunning creature. He had these beautiful storm grey eyes. Claws like long swords that cut into the stones around him. He was circling his mate sniffing the air, waiting for her to come into heat. They have to guard their mates very carefully or another male will try to take her right out from under them. Usually a larger more experienced male ousts a younger one. But this one was a prime specimen and you just knew he would not go down easily.

After a few days we noticed he had become agitated. He was pawing the ground, lashing out at the female and tearing up the ground. He ripped trees up by the roots and crushed them to splinters in his jaws. He was working himself into quite a state. The head dragon master thought he was going to have to try to separate him from the female for her protection, there are so few left. This would have been extremely dangerous if not outright deadly. And then the reason for his agitation became clear. Pure unadulterated jealousy.

Another male had come in to his territory to take his mate.

The silver and the interloper circled each other for three days before they finally grappled. The battled lasted another two days with no respite. They fought with tooth and claw, reserving their fire breath until the end. They only have so many discharges of their breath weapon before they need to recharge you see. In the end with a sweep of his tail that broke the interlopers jaw the silver was victorious.

To proclaim his defeat of his rival he climbed the side of a mountain and roared. The earth trembled with it. And then there was a moment of silence while he gathered himself, the world held its breath, and then came the flames. Everything below him was incinerated and the sand below was turned to glass. When he mounted his mate that glass shattered into thousands of shards. This pendant was made from one of those shards."

The others were now hanging on her words. Except Draco, there was something darker and primal in his eyes, "The dragon expert Charles, his brothers and sisters attend this school I believe, had this made for me along with its matching pendant that someday will be given another."

Lydia, ever the romantic sighed "Your one true love on your wedding day?" Vanessa laughed a deep husky sound that sent shivers down the spines of all of the boys and a couple of the girls, "The ability to earn that pendant requires neither love nor marriage, Lydia, you miss the premise of the story."

The boys laughed heartily at this, Draco did not, and he knew if anyone else tried to claim that pendant he would likely kill them.

Pansy snorted "Sounds like a made up story to make your bit of glass seem like it is worth something."

Vanessa raised a glass to her "Perhaps. You could verify the story with Charles Weasley, again his siblings attend school here, or you can ask yourself what gives an item worth? The value on a price tag or what someone is willing to do to obtain it?" She waived a hand at the boys who all laughed again and congratulated her on a fine bit of storytelling. "My most valuable possession is my keen mind Pansy or my pendant, take your pick."

Later when everyone else had gone upstairs Draco stopped her with a hand on the wall by her head. "So tell me, is the story about the dragon true?" She leaned into him slightly "Every last word." He ran his thumb along her jaw "Stick around, babe, you may see another dragon rage" she ran a hand along his hip as she turned to go upstairs "I am counting on it." As she went up the stairs he could not help but think back to her words to Granger and wonder what it would take to get her heart to change what it wanted.

The next morning Vanessa created another spectacle at breakfast, or rather her familiar did. Along with the owls flew in a very small owl sized dragon to drop off her post. Black and green with hints of gold on its underbelly it was a beautiful creature. It perched on her shoulder at stretched its wings waiting for a treat, she laughed and fed it a sausage as he purred and nuzzled closer for affection.

She had completely forgotten how many forms had to be filled out to bring her pocket dragon with her. Once bonded the diminutive dragons could not be separated from their witches or wizards without suffering and even dying if left alone long enough.

Common in the South America, they were largely unknown in this part of the world. The Slytherin's were fascinated as was every other house. She had soon drawn a crowd prompting Professor Snape to suggest the dining hall was not the best place to run a petting zoo.

"Alright Draconis, back to the Owlery with you" she laughed as he nipped her fingers again, "we will have a nice long visit later." He took flight, sailed around the room once as if showing off for his fan club, which she was certain, he was and soared out a window. Blaise looked at her "Draco is short for Draconis isn't it, how cute Draco he is your namesake" she looked up at him and laughed "I suppose, Draconis is named for the constellation, not our housemate, however, after all Blaise, how could he have been? That would suggest we had met before, and surely he would remember me, no?" Blaise grinned wolfishly at her "I doubt anyone would forget you milady." Pansy glowered at both of them. As did Draco but for entirely different reasons.


	4. Meet the Malfoys

Chapter 3

Draco's parents always held a back to school get together every year at the Malfoy Manor for all of his friends. While he would have brought her anyway he was a little surprised that his mother had specifically invited Vanessa Granger. How had she even known Vanessa existed? He swore his mother had spies among all of the house elves.

As they began to arrive by floo Draco was informed by his house elf Wispy that his mother wished to see him and Ms. Vanessa in the family parlor. This was definitely out of the ordinary, no one but family and close family friends ever went to the parlor.

He entered the room to find his mother and father both present. His father nodded to him and his mother hugged him tightly but both turned to Vanessa. Most of his friends were nervous in front of his parents. Especially his father who tended to intimidate most adults even. Vanessa did not seem the least bit hesitant about walking right in with a bright smile on her face.

His mother surprised him by holding out both of her hands "Vanessa, it is so good to see you" and Vanessa surprised him even more when she took his mother's hands kissed her on the cheek and said "Narcissa, it has been too long, you look wonderful, grandmother would love to meet you in Paris for a shopping trip, though I dare say she really only wants to steal the name of your dressmaker from you, you know how she is." Both of them laughed.

Draco, shocked enough by this, he had never seen his mother this relaxed with another female before, was flat out astonished when she kissed his father's cheek, something his mother DEFINITELY did not allow, and said "Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you sir." His father, never one to show anything but cold detachment actually smiled at her "My wife gets Narcissa and I am still "Lord Malfoy" I see."

Vanessa laughed merrily and innocently, unlike anything he had seen from her before, "My father would be shocked into an early grave to hear of me calling one of his business associates and friends, let alone an attractive older man, by his first name."

His father was clearly pleased by her compliment, Draco was not, he glared sullenly at both of them Lucius noted but he only commented "Your father is a stuffy old turncoat who cheats at chess!"

She laughed again "I dare say Lord Malfoy, he would say the same of you, but I am certain you are both honorable wizards who would never hex the other's queen."

Lucius eyes twinkled "I dare say he already has said precisely that, you silver tongued imp."

Vanessa laughed merrily. "He may have suggested your last win was somewhat suspicious my lord. There may also have been talk of a rematch in which he intends to trounce you thoroughly."

"Your father's chess skills are deplorable. He loses because he has never learned to play an offensive game."

"I am certain you are correct sir."

"And I am certain you say precisely the same thing to that traitorous father of yours."

"Of course, I know where my allowance comes from." They both laughed.

Narcissa looking amused by the entire exchange asked "Draco, were you surprised to see Vanessa?" Draco looked at her "I am surprised by this entire meeting Mother, how do you even know any Grangers to start with?!"

His father looked at her "Don't tell me they forced you to shorten your name? I will have heads for this, it is an outrage!"

Vanessa soothed him quickly, "No sir, it was my choice; I want to be known for my skill not my name."

Lucius sighed "How very American of you Vanessa, but here names open doors, they afford you opportunities you would not otherwise have, and you really should reconsider allowing me to openly sponsor you at the very least, with our name officially tied to yours…"

Vanessa took his hand "You have already been too kind in helping me secure an exchange program and keeping Draconis with me, I won't hear of it."

Narcissa spoke up "At least let us house you dear, it is dangerous for a young witch on her own. We have the room the resources and I would love to be able to spoil you and take you shopping. Draco never lets me but his clothing any longer."

Vanessa smiled gratefully "Please, you are too kind but a small flat near the school in the off season suits my needs and Professor Snape has offered to help me find a suitable mentor and chaperone. But I would love to go shopping with you. You have such elegant taste. Grandmother always says so and I know how picky she is about the latest fashions."

Draco cleared his throat impatiently, "If we can get back on topic, shortened her name from what? And why is she living on her bloody own when we have an entire Manor?"

His mother smiled at him indulgently, "Draco, darling, her full name is Vanessa Celeste Dagworth-Granger and she is living on her own by choice, she is not a stray kneazel, we cannot just keep her at a whim."

He narrowed his eyes "We will see about that, this conversation is not over Vanessa, Mother is right it is not safe for you to be on your own. You will stay here in the manor."

"Draco Malfoy, you do not tell me where to live, nor how! It would cause a scandal if I were to live here with you and you know it. I don't like gossip."

"Gossip is secondary to your safety. We will discuss this later."

Lucius smiled to himself at his son's inherited Malfoy arrogance.

Draco thought for a moment, the last name sounded familiar "Wait, as in the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

Vanessa nodded "My ancestor founded the order and while I do have some talent with potions, people assume I should because of him and dismiss me, or expect more than they should and pressure me to perform. It is nice to be a no one."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "My dear where ever you go the title "no one" will never be yours."

Draco could not agree more. But wait …

"Mother why did you think I would be surprised to see her?"

Vanessa smiled wickedly "He has no idea who I am Narcissa, though I gave him plenty of clues."

Narcissa laughed, "Well you were only children when you spent the summer together Vanessa, and men are fickle forgetful creatures, not like women at all, though I do remember him proclaiming he would marry you on the spot, if for no other reason than so he could boss you around. I see at least that much has not changed." Narcissa laughed lightly as Vanessa glared at Draco.

Draco stopped and slowly turned around to look at her thinking back. He slowly recalled a beach in France when he was nine and a little daredevil who had stolen his heart with black hair and blue eyes who had made a bet with him to ride their brooms close to the ocean in a game of chicken, there were water sprites with necklaces and slimy fingers. The loser had to forfeit something of the winner's choice she made him wear a dress and called him Dray he called her … his eyes grew wide "Vanny…?"

She smiled that same cocky smile she wore when he first saw her in front of the statue. "It took you long enough Dray; I thought I was going to have to drag you to the south of France in a polka dot dress." Her mischevious eyes said she might not mind that at all.

"You did not look like…." He waved a hand up and down "this … the last time I saw you."

She laughed and spun around for effect. She stepped closer a hand on his shoulder, "Neither did you but I still knew who YOU were." They forgot his parents were there until his father coughed. Vanessa blushed. He was fascinated, had no idea she was capable of that.

"Run along children, you have other guests to attend to Draco." He nodded good bye to them both and ushered her from the room with a hand on the small of her back. As they walked away he whispered "You may never call me "pretty thing" again, I can't believe I didn't remember that stupid dress."

She smirked and grabbed his hand "I can't believe you let me call you pretty at all, you dork, but now I kind of like it, it fits, you filled better than I expected Dray."

Watching them walk away Lucius turned contemplative, "I wish Charles had agreed to the marriage contract that summer. Now we already have one arranged with the Parkinson girl." Narcissa looked at her husband. "Contracts can be broken, my love, with the right incentive, do you believe Charles will agree now?" Lucius laughed "The way our son looked when she complimented even _me,_ I hardly think an early contract will be necessary." Narcissa smiled "No, our son is quite taken with her, and she has a more than acceptable lineage."

Lucius nodded, contemplating, "She is an American, but charming and well bred and well mannered her father raised her to fit in with pureblood society even if she does not believe so… with her lineage and blood and her father's connections… _he_ will be pleased by this union I think… yes… This is just what we need to secure our family in the days to come; we NEED to lock this in Cissy."

She nodded "Have our barrister start proceedings to break the marriage contract before Parkinson gets nervous and insists on an early marriage, I can make certain this arrangement works." He kissed her neck "I have no doubt in your abilities my love." She purred at his touch. "We also need to work on getting her to stay in the manor." He said. Narcissa laughed "I do believe Draco has that well in hand, love."

As soon as they were out of earshot of her parents he stopped her "Alright what the hell was that?!" She smiled seductively at him; back to the exact same girl she was at Hogwarts "What was what Draco, you will have to be far more specific… and descriptive?"

He growled "This… this right here, sweet innocent with my parents and … _this_ …. away from them?"

She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear "Would you prefer I go back and flirt with your father instead? I doubt your mother would appreciate that, but if you would really rather I turn my attention elsewhere, Blaise seems more than open and will…."

She didn't get any further before he pushed her up against the wall and slammed his lips on hers bruisingly it only took a moment before she responded. When they finally broke apart, both panting, he growled at her "Stay away from Blaise, don't make me hex my best friend."

She ran a hand down his side and rested it on his hip "That kiss was a fair trade for staying away from Blaise… for now." He lightly bit at her bottom lip "We can revisit that negotiation later."

"Now how do you know my mother well enough to call her by her first name?"

She rubbed her thumb in circles on his hip bone "You have not negotiated that information yet."

He covered her hand with his own to still her movements "I can always just ask her."

She smiled knowingly "You can, but you won't and for now you have other guests to attend to." At his snarl of irritation she took his hand and pulled him along "Come along, pretty thing, we wouldn't want to keep Pansy waiting, she seems to think she has a proprietary claim on you."

He laughed "Don't call me that, and why? Are you jealous?"

"Not a bit Dray, should I be?" She could not help feeling a slight tightening of her throat at the thought of the other girl.

He slid a hand across her ass, "YOU have nothing to be jealous about."

Later that night when all of the other guests had gone to bed he dragged her to the greenhouse and between several snogging sessions lasting nearly until dawn, found out that his mother and hers, before her mother had passed away, had been on several charitable committees together and had dragged Vanessa along to all of them and that she had come to think of his mother quite like an aunt. He was beginning to be afraid that if this kept up he was going to have to wear loose trousers to all business meetings when he took over Malfoy Industries due to his "conditioning" during these negotiations.


	5. Living Well is the Best Revenge

Chapter 4

Vanessa's talent in potions was second to none. She was leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else. Her notebook and even text book filled with small neat writing that she constantly added to. No space was wasted.

Draco would have been put out if she acted in any way superior about it but she never did. She never even seemed to notice anyone else, she was that focused in class. She rarely volunteered information but if called upon always had the correct answer, showing she was indeed paying attention to the lesson. Her potions were flawless, yet no one wanted to partner with her since she ignored their presence. Not because she was a snob, she genuinely seemed incapable of recognizing the existence of another human being when potion ingredients were on the table in front of her.

Vanessa very carefully set her table every day up in a neat organized manner. Her hair was normally worn unbound but today she had it pulled back and out of her way. Draco had never seen her more serious and had to admit it was kind of a turn on. At first he had wondered what Snape would say about her abilities. He slid in next to her causing the other Granger to turn and give him a nasty glare. He just smirked at her.

He had worried needlessly. Snape fully ignored the new Ms. Granger in his midst; perhaps deciding being inflicted with one Granger was punishment enough for a life of sin. He could not find fault in any of her work or attitude, however and began to give her a grudging amount of respect in class. Draco knew he had agreed to assist her in getting set up outside of school, but that did not necessarily go hand in hand with classroom respect.

She got on well with nearly all of her professors, even in the classes she did not excel in. Unlike her cousin she did not seem to find any reason to leap to the top of all of her classes. She was seemingly content to be mediocre in more than one area and positively dreadful in arithmomancy, a subject Draco was currently tutoring her in because she was certainly never going to pass it on her own.

The only professor she ever had any issue with was Professor Moody. The day she had seen him turn Draco into a ferret began their enmity. She leaned close to him that day and whispered "My neutrality comes at a price Moody. You don't want to test it. If you ever go near Draco again I will make you sorry you ever stepped foot here. You think all seers are inept because all you have dealt with is Trelawney; I have seen things with my potions that would make even your cold black heart stop. Don't try me again." and she walked off.

But she and Snape developed an understanding, or at least a deal to stay out of each other's way. He normally despised students who did not fawn all over him but were brilliant. Case in point, Hermione Granger. Vanessa worked hard but had no time for fawning. But neither did she seem to need to prove herself to anyone, she rarely spoke up in class, not shy just incredibly focused. He seemed to respect that and in turn she respected him. She did not hang on his every word, but she showed him a deference she gave to few others and she paid attention. Asked questions, probed for more. And she never once acted like her know it all cousin.

Until one day in the middle of November she did.

He began writing on the board never turning back to them "What happens if I combine a bezoar with mistletoe berries and unicorn horn?"

Unsurprisingly Granger's hand flew into the air. Snape sneered, "Ms. Granger?" Hermione started to answer.

"The OTHER Ms. Granger, if you please." Vanessa who had been making notes in her textbook answered without even looking up from her work "A weakened form of Antidotes to Common Poisons, Professor Snape, sir" her demeanor was distracted, but her tone was infallibly polite, more so than Draco had ever seen it, even with her other professors, far more so for someone who had just clearly delivered an insult, and still professor Snape whirled about in a way that would have had many of the other students terrified to breathe much less respond.

"Weakened? Ms. Granger, perhaps you believe you know more than those who wrote your text book?" She finally looked up at him and blinked a couple of times actually considering his words carefully. Draco held his breath, Snape could be terrifying to new students who did not know to never question his knowledge, and he hoped he would not have to ask his father to step in "No Professor... Not more than they do, I am just not certain they took the actual patient in to consideration when they created this curriculum, nor economy of ingredients."

She was still polite and soft spoken, none of this had yet registered as a know it all attitude, he was surprised when Snape blinked and waved his hand for her to continue, "The addition of stewed mandrake will make certain only one dose is needed …"

The Professor sneered "Only if the mandrake does not kill them, of course" he waited to see how she would respond.

"The potion itself will handle that part, but we do have to deal with the nausea inducing effects the mandrake combined with the other ingredients will produce" Snape tented his fingers looking at her pointedly "the addition of honey water, mint sprigs and essence of lavender are all inert and will not change the properties of the potion but will settle any negative side effects the potion may have."

"And the other reasons for your experimentation Ms. Granger?"

"In addition, give the current market rate value for all of the additional ingredients versus the amount spent in having to re-dose the patients, it is also cost effective, I have my math work shown here", she turned the paper around that she had been working on as he was writing on the board.

He watched her carefully "And how did you determine this would be safe and effective Ms. Granger?"

She held her hands out slightly "There really is only one way Professor, I used a test subject. Namely …myself."

The rest of the class gasped "You poisoned yourself to test a potions theory?" Draco swore he almost heard … pride?... tinged with the horror in Snape's voice.

She sighed "Friends were not exactly lining up to be poisoned and …"

He looked at her closely "Is this how students are allowed to behave in Ilvermorny?"

She did not meet his eyes as she said quietly "No Professor."

He nodded, "Nor are you allowed to do so here. As you, I would assume, have already been punished for your behavior at home I will not deduct points here for your cheek and pure dumb luck."

She nodded "Yes Professor, thank you." He looked at the other students harshly "Why aren't you writing this down?!" The others began scribbling furiously.

After class Vanessa stayed a few minutes to discuss potion substitutions with Professor Snape as some of the ingredients she was used to working with were more difficult to find here. Draco decided to wait for her and drag her into the nearest empty classroom. Her going head to head with Snape was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. They had been seeing each other for a couple of months now and he was definitely ready to take things to the next level and she had given serious indication that she was too. Probably not in an empty classroom… but…

He saw Granger skulking about waiting. Some instinct told him he wanted to listen to what was said.

As Vanessa came out Hermione grabbed her by the arm. "What are you THINKING Vanessa?! Now I find out you have been taking poisons? I know this is all because of _him."_

Him? What him?

"Hermione, please, not here, not now" Hermione dragged her a little further almost to where he was hidden behind a pole

"Yes here and yes now Vanessa. You have been pushing yourself too hard for too long all over some mystery guy that you won't tell anyone about and now you are taking poisons and Merlin only knows what. WHY? Can you please just tell me what is going on?"

Vanessa sighed, "No I can't Hermione, and I need you to trust me, and to stay out of it."

Hermione looked like she was going to start crying or start shouting "And what about Malfoy, you two have been awfully chummy, have you told him about your fanatical quest to save your mystery guy?"

Vanessa hissed at her "Leave Draco out of this Hermione, I am warning you back off, stop interfering, if you use this to hurt him at all I will never forgive you. All of you hate each other. Hurrah, I get it, leave me out of it."

Hermione really did start to cry "Vanessa, please let me help, or please just go home. This place is dangerous. Draco is dangerous. And now you have gone to visit his parents? They are REALLY dangerous!"

Vanessa sighed "A lot of people are dangerous Hermione. And if you are going to start blaming people for their family and their associates, shouldn't I be at the top of the list, seriously above anything the Malfoy's could have done and way above anything Draco could have done?"

Vanessa stalked off. Hermione looked shocked. Draco knew he would have to investigate this further. Who the hell was Vanessa?

Harry Potter chose that moment to walk up "I am assuming she didn't listen, Mione" Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck while he patted her back awkwardly "No, Harry and if Draco ever finds out that he is just some... I don't know, some diversion while she does what she needs to for this mystery guy she has been in love with forever, she is going to be in serious danger."

Harry hugged her "We won't let that happened Mione, don't worry." They walked off

Neither will I fumed Draco as he stormed off to the Slytherin dungeons, forgetting all about investigating Vanessa's lineage.

Vanessa had gone for a walk around the grounds to clear her head. She stopped for a bit at Hagrid's. She knew Draco did not like him, but she found him oddly endearing, rather like William the Pukwudgie back home. He didn't judge her for being Slytherin, told her it was all cod swallop. She didn't know what that meant, but figured it must mean the same thing as bullshit and she agreed. And he liked Draconis. That was a big plus. Draconis liked him too; they talked for a long time about the similarities and differences in full sized and pocket dragons and eventually she felt good enough to go home.

Until she walked through the portrait. On the common room couch tongue deep in Pansy's face was Draco Malfoy.

Blaise was sitting in a chair across from them looking a bit nauseated and watching her expression carefully.

She drew in a deep breath. She had prepared for this when she started this mission. She knew marriages were arranged here and how could she have expected a nine year old to wait for her? No matter that she had actually waited for him? It didn't hurt any less but she was used to shoving those feelings down and moving forward anyway. She schooled her features, put on a neutral face and sailed into the room exactly as she always had, like she owned the place.

Blaise lifted up one side of his mouth in a grin and winked at her.

"Good talk with Snape there Granger?" she waived her hand to make him scoot over in the big overstuffed chair so she could sit next to him.

"Bloody brilliant Zabini, he is helping me set up my flat for the off season"

He snaked a hand around her waist "Right, right, private flat, private parties" he waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed "Keep dreaming Zabini, besides, I will have a mentor staying over much easier to find places to have private parties right here." She giggled and ruffled Blaise's hair before hopping up and started upstairs noting with satisfaction that Draco was glaring sullenly at both of them.

Blaise followed her "Is that an offer Granger, am I to take it other negotiations have fallen through?"

She started to run her hand along his jaw line, she wanted to give Draco something to watch himself, but she just wanted this day to be done she settled for kissing him on the forehead. "Sorry Zabini, when I make a promise, I keep it. Thanks for the offer though."

He stared after her slightly dumbstruck. He turned around and stared at Draco who now had a pouting Pansy in his lap. "You my friend are an idiot. If you want to trade down" he waved his hand at Pansy "fine by me. Great in fact. But you had better figure out what or who you actually want because you don't get to keep both and I want that one." He pointed upstairs "and if you don't pull your head out of your arse soon I am going after her, and I am only giving you so much time."

Neither one of them heard her sob while Lydia and Daphne patted her back and agreed what a horrible slut Pansy is.

Neither one heard how they both knew for a fact a certain Durmstrang student was completely smitten with her and how they had all planned to meet up at Hogsmeade this weekend.

And after all living well is the best revenge.

That weekend Vanessa dressed to kill. Tight muggle jeans, knee high boots and a sweater that showed off her figured to perfection. Daphne and Lydia helped her fix her hair and makeup perfectly with little beads that matched the color of her pendant threaded through loose braids to finish her look.

Her dragon pendant was prominently displayed between her breasts; it made quite the statement piece. Its meaning was not lost on the Slytherins who had heard the story.

Her cloak was divested as soon as she walked in to the Three Broomsticks and it was a balm to her wounded soul that more than one male enjoyed the sight. Several called out to her, and not just from her house. A very attractive boy, Cedric, from Hufflepuff stopped to ask her if she had taken notes from a class he had missed when he was ill and if he could copy them. Lydia whispered to her afterwards she knew for a fact he already had those notes.

She found her friends waiting for her at a table with one of the Durmstrang boys who stood up to greet her, Lydia introduced them, "Vanessa, this is Ivan, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Ees very great pleasure to meet you Mees. Vanessa, please, let me get you warm drink. You must be very cold from zee valk" with a wave he summoned a waitress, Vanessa couldn't help but notice his build as he moved, he could rightfully be referred to as the God of All Abs. And that accent sent shivers down her spine.

When he ordered for her she heard a perturbed voice across the table "I don't recall you being so helpless you couldn't get your own drink, Granger."

She took a long drink of her butterbeer to calm her nerves. How in Merlin's name has she missed Draco sitting there? Oh, right, God of All Abs. Sexy accent. She would remember to make a snarky comeback as soon as she could stop eye humping the man candy sitting next to her.

But for the moment his hand was reaching for her chest and all she could do was hold her breath. "Beautiful" he said in that deep baritone "Bulgarian dragon fire?"

It took her a moment to focus long enough to understand the words he was saying and then she noticed he was holding her pendant. "Romanian, actually, but very close, do you study dragons?" He leaned closer to her and smiled "Reetuals, but very close" she laughed.

Lydia said brightly "Oh you should get her to describe the story of her pendant it is very dramatic!"

Daphne piped up "Quite, even if we can't believe half of it to be true."

Still holding the pendant and never taking his eyes from hers he said "Oh I am very familiar with the mating reetuals of dragons and the pendants made from their fire breathed glass." He rubbed the glass pendant lightly with his thumb "the matched one must be equally beautiful, the man who claims it will be a very lucky man."

He lightly laid the pendant back down on her chest. The brush of his hand was not indecent but it was enough to bring a flush to Vanessa's cheeks and a scowl to Draco's face.

Draco spoke up at this "How do you know that it has not been claimed already" Ivan smiled at him "Because that man would not allow _me_ anywhere near hees voman."

Lydia and Daphne, ever the romantics sighed, Pansy pouted and Zabini said something that sounded odd to her. "Tic tock Draco."

Vanessa did continue to see Ivan on and off after than much to Draco's annoyance. He never told her why he suddenly cut things off with her and she didn't ask. Draco continued to make out with Pansy in the common room. Vanessa simply left whenever the two were there. Pansy's triumphant smirk was more than she could stand.

Blaise and she went back to an easy teasing friendship, even if once in awhile she did see something darker behind his eyes. Once when they had a few too many drinks while the others were passed out he had tried to kiss her and she told him flat out it was never going to happen. That she had made a promise to Draco never to do anything to make him hate his friend and she intended to keep that promise, no matter how much he had hurt her.

"He did hurt you then? You seemed to just shrug it off and move easily to Ivan."

She smiled sadly "Ivan is easy to move on to, great abs, and that voice, holy hell that voice, but in the end he goes away, it isn't like I am keeping him."

Blaise nudged her winking "Purely physical then? I am afraid I will need details in that regard miss Granger."

She laughed "always fishing Zabini" he grinned "can't blame a guy for trying."

Then he asked quietly "did you plan on keeping Draco?"

She smiled sadly "Does it matter Blaise?"

He shook his head "to me? No, but I think it mattered to Draco."

She walked towards the stairs to her dorm, looking sadly down at Draco's passed out form on her way passed. "There is a girl shaped bit of proof attached to his face that says that just isn't the case Blaise. I knew before coming here how things work for your kind. I know how things are arranged here. I am under no delusions. It was … pleasant but not lasting. I suppose I was his Ivan. But to answer your original question, yes. Hurts like hell, and if I did not have something I have to do here I would pack it up and just go home. But someone I love will die if I do that."

When she was gone he kicked Draco in the ribs, "answer your questions, you fucking spying prat?" Draco grunted, "How did you know I was awake" Blaise handed him a drink "Years of experience." Draco slammed the drink back and held his glass out for another "She is still keeping someone on the side."

Blaise shook his head "I don't know… she seems to think she was your something on the side… she has the idea she was just your diversion."

Draco considered this "I have no idea where she got that idea from"

Blaise looked at him pointedly.

"Yeah OK…OK, maybe I didn't handle that the best way…"

"Oh no, you handled it bloody brilliant, Vanessa came back from class and with no warning you were all over the dorm whore, can't imagine how you could have handled it any better."

"Alright, alright point taken, she still has someone else…"

"I think it is someone she loves but not necessarily someone she is in love _with_. Like maybe an uncle or something."

Shit he had never thought of that… he looked at Blaise dumbstruck.

"You fucking idiot, you never even ASKED her?!"

"Granger said…"

Blaise looked at him incredulously "Now we are listening to fucking Granger before a Slytherin? And before your GIRLFRIEND?! What the hell is the world coming to?"


	6. No Wonder Morrigan Went Mad

Chapter 5

A few weeks later Draco still had not managed to get up the nerve to admit he had eaves dropped and ask her about what he had overheard. He meant to this day right after breakfast. The site of her hand in hand with the Bulgarian git was driving him mad. He had taken to making out with Pansy in the common room just to get under her skin. It didn't seem to bother her though she never even stuck around to get jealous, where he wanted to rip the Bulgarian limb from limb; she just shrugged and walked away. He got more satisfaction out of her two crones than her. At least they plotted revenge against Pansy. And some pretty horrid vengeance too.

If he were Pansy he would hire a food and drink taster and change her bed sheets every night.

The post was delivered and the now familiar sight of Draconis did not cause quite as much of a stir. He dropped her package neatly into Vanessa's hands and waited, hopping from foot to foot. "Alright darling, I have a special treat for you today want to see?" He purred happily against her hand as she pulled out a small package and withdrew a raw fish "OK, like we practiced now, carefully" Draconis breathed forth a very small flame and neatly cooked the fish in her hands not so much as singeing her fingers "Good boy! Your control is amazing!" he chirruped happily under her praise and swallowed his fish before taking wing.

"Say neat trick Vanessa, which must have been a painful one to teach." Blaise was looking at her thoroughly impressed, "Let's just say I got very good at brewing burn potions" she laughed.

"Wonderful, Granger has trained a cigarette lighter" Pansy said nastily just before squealing and throwing herself in to Draco's arms "Daddy says our Barrister has contacted him about the marriage contract and he wants to talk to me in person immediately, he must want papers signed."

Vanessa knew this was coming, had in fact expected it, it stung any way, she smiled coolly "Congratulations, pardon me, I must get these potion ingredients settled, some become poisonous if not handled properly, we wouldn't want any _accidents._ "

As she turned to leave she ran into a rock hard set of abs.

Ivan.

"I veel valk you to your dormitory Vanessa, I have something I vish to discuss vith you", he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "unless you need more time steadying yourself." She looked at him quizzically and he motioned to where she had pressed her hands flat against his abs.

She laughed and feeling just a bit reckless allowed her right hand to trail up his stomach across his chest and shoulder down his right arm grasping his hand "I do need a bit more time 'steadying myself' as you say, but this may not be the best place to do that" she said with her patented breathy laugh "the kind of steadying I have in mind requires a bit more privacy." The sound of his deep chuckled sent a warmth throughout her belly. "You are quite zee temptress today Vanessa..."

She barely registered the sound of something snapping behind her as she led Ivan from the hall. There was one sure way of forgetting Pansy's triumphant grin for a while. And the path to that existed beneath Ivan's sweater.

And she found that path too, but it took several minutes of kissing him senseless, or snogging him as her class mates said, in an empty classroom though he did not seem nearly as reluctant as he pretended to be.

Blaise looked amused at Draco "I am certain the cutlery is quite sorry for any offense it has caused you mate."

Draco had actually snapped his fork in half. He threw it to the floor and stormed out. Pansy called after him, "Don't you want to celebrate?"

Blaise could not believe how dense she was "Pansy; I wouldn't go picking out wedding robes just yet. That contract isn't signed."

She glared at him "A contract is a contract and I will not be tossed over for some filthy blood traitor, my Daddy would never let that happen!" And she stormed out.

Blaise looked at the rest of the Slytherin and shrugged "What are you gonna do?"

Draco went to find Vanessa to tell her to dump that stupid hulk of a Bulgarian. That he would apologize, grovel, whatever it took and finally found her squealing with her two friends in the common room.

"He finally asked you?!" Squealed Daphne.

"Hmmm…" was the only comment Lydia had made, "I thought even after all this time that you and…." She stopped as Draco walked in through the portrait "Well, I suppose he would have to ask now if he was going to since after this he will have to stay pretty close to the Bulgarians for the first task, school spirit and all that."

Vanessa shrugged "I suppose, I had not thought much about it."

Daphne laughed, "Only you Vanessa Granger could forget about the competition that shut down Quidditch for the year!"

She laughed "Oh, that, well… it isn't terribly exciting is it?"

They looked at her as if she had skinned and ate their familiars. "I suppose you have something MORE exciting?" growled Theo Nott, Lydia's brother.

"Quodpot' she said

"Excuse you?"

"Quod. Pot. It is played like Quidditch except for the Quod. It is a quaffle that explodes."

He looked at her as if he did not quite believe her.

"Quidditch Through the Ages, look it up." Vanessa grinned at the mutinous look on Theo's face.

Lydia glared at Theo "And anyway, Theo hush we have to decide where we are going to go dress shopping at!"

Draco said from, the doorway "Take Pansy with you, she needs a new dress, since I will be taking her."

Daphne looked at him like he had gone daft, "Why would we do that?"

He smiled his most charming smile "As a favor to me?"

Daphne was not at all charmed "As if. Shouldn't she be out shopping for wedding gowns?"

He snarled "Shouldn't you and Granger be out shopping for birth control potions since you both seem so keen to give it up at the ball, or was Granger going to just whip up a big batch?"

He heard what sounded like a wounded cry from Vanessa. When he looked at her he saw how pale she had become, how round her eyes were and how hurt, bright with tears he knew she would never shed in front of anyone.

She said nothing just fled through the portrait.

"Smooth Malfoy, real smooth" he heard Blaise say behind him.

Vanessa fled to the owlery where Draconis was. He came to her at once and allowed her to pull him in to her arms burying her face against his leathery wings and cry, while he made soft cooing noises until she had cried herself out.

"I just want to go home Draconis. I want to finish this ritual and go home. Or maybe just not finish it. Maybe not even go home. How would that be my love? I don't want to pretend for these people any more. I don't want to pretend I understand them at all. They care about things I don't WANT to understand. They think who your parents are is more important than who you are. They all want something from me because I am descended from Isolt Sayer but they don't even care what that means. They just care about who she is descended from here. And mostly that seems to be a very bad thing. No wonder Morrigan went mad here. I have only been here a few months and I am ready to go mad too. My father is ready to bloody sell me to these people for a good contract. The only one I can trust here is you. Maybe I _should_ just sleep with Ivan. Hmmm? He wants to. I should have done more than kiss him in that classroom today. He is attractive. He has a title that should satisfy Daddy. I could move to Bulgaria away from all of this. Sex that is my way out of this mess. That would take all the questions away. I won't be a virgin and I couldn't do the ritual and I could just go home, or make a new home. And if these people all kill each other, it's what they wanted any way."

Draco had stopped when he heard her talking about wanting to go home. Her last words made him feel like a worse arse than he already did. He just accused a virgin of being a slut and drove her to want to sleep with the fucking Bulgarian just to get it over with. Or worse marry him to get away. Her whole conversation with her dragon made him feel like shite.

He knelt down beside her "Vanessa, I'm sorry" he said softly, stroking her hair. She didn't even look up at him. "I wanted to hurt you. I was outside of the potions class when you were talking to Granger. She called me your little diversion on the side. I… knowing there was someone else… I didn't handle it very well. I should have asked."

She let Draconis go to fly back up to his perch. She didn't say anything just rested her chin on her knees.

She finally said "I forgive you. I will always forgive you. But it doesn't change anything, Draco. I am still going to leave here when my ritual is finished and you are still going to be engaged to Pansy. Because that is how it works here."

He stroked her hair "Contracts can be broken Vanessa, I haven't signed anything."

She leaned against him. "We are fifteen Draco, where I come from we don't enter in to marriage contracts and fall in love at fifteen and break those contracts."

He stoked her cheek "No one falls in love at nine either Vanessa." She laughed shakily, but didn't deny it.

"Who are you trying to save Vanessa? And why does being a virgin matter?"

A tear slipped down her cheek, "If I talk about it in every future I see it causes my ritual to fail. I cannot tell you."

He sighed "You have to sleep with this guy don't you, for the first time, your first time?"

She nodded "Yes."

His throat constricted tightly, "but you say you love _me_ , how can you possibly mean both of those things?"

She just shook her head.

"Then maybe until you figure it out we need to just be friends."

She drew in a breath, "If that is your decision, you know I will agree. It is OK, things are complicated enough."


	7. Two Very Angry Dragons

Chapter 6

The next day Pansy came screeching through the portrait "My father broke the marriage contract Draco! What are we going to do? He is forcing me to marry the nephew of one of his business associates!"

Draco looked at her "Accept our fate and move on somehow?"

She threw herself in his arms "This isn't funny! He is coming here tomorrow to sign the paperwork!"

He pushed her gently away "I am sorry Pansy, but I don't take up with other men's fiancé's that is just unacceptable, my father would never forgive me for the scandal."

Pansy turned viciously on Vanessa "YOU did this! I know you are behind it!"

Vanessa looked up from her book on Lost Potions of the Mesoamericans "I don't even know your father or his business associates, how could I possibly have had a hand in this? Not that I don't just adore to little bitsy bits your screeching temper tantrums and seek new ways to get you to make that delightful sound, but in this case you have given me far too much credit. And in case you had not noticed I happen to be dating the God of All Abs, he keeps me a bit busy to care about your personal life, but if that changes, I'll dragon you."

Blaise choked "Did you just call Ivan the God of All Abs? Do you call him that to his face?"

She smiled and turned back to her book "When he's been a very good boy I do."

Blaise studied her for a minute "And when he hasn't been "very good boy" what do you call him?"

She turned wicked and leaned really close to Blaise "the same thing only I whisper it in his ear."

Pansy snarled "Slut!"

Vanessa went back to her book with that same wicked grin "Not really I have not even gone that far with ONE boy yet, and you have been with three in the time you have taken up with Draco. There is that one boy in Ravenclaw, what is his name? Devan? And two of the Bulgarians. You keep very busy for a girl twice engaged now. You must employ a secretary to keep them all straight. But if you ask please really nicely I will teach you how to make men like you too Pansy, with OUT having to drop your pants."

Pansy sputtered and stormed out, unable to deny the accusations, Draco looked mildly annoyed and Blaise cackled like an old crone.

Lydia walked by and high fived her. Daphne just shook her head in the perpetual look of disappointment that Daphne always wore.

Vanessa had decided to go back to her naturally flirtatious ways. Whenever he was the target of her teasing Blaise looked ready to burst in to flames and Vanessa pretended not to notice Draco's dark looks. They had decided to just be friends. Well, he had decided. She had agreed, but none of it had been her choice.

For his part Draco pretended not to notice that for all of her flirtations the laughter never reached Vanessa's eyes. That he had never actually seen her really smile or laugh since the day at the owlery. He pretended that did not bother him at all except that she was his friend and he wanted her to be happy. Friends want each other to be happy. Maybe he would take her to Hogsmeade as friends and cheer her up. Tomorrow was Saturday, a great time to go.

The next day after breakfast, just as he was about to ask her to go, she gave out a little squeal of genuine delight and rushed past him to fling herself into the arms of a very fit looking young man.

"CHARLES! I can't believe you are here! It is so good to see you, Draconis will be so happy to see another friendly face!"

The man swung her around beaming down at her "Nessie! it is good to see you, but please, Charlie, no more of this "Charles" bit, hmm? We aren't in Romania." He took her chin in his hand smiling down at her fondly "Charlie it is then, if I had known you were coming I would have had Draconis fly in to greet you, he will be so pleased."

Charlie laughed once again wrapping his arm about her waist in a way Draco found all together far too familiar, "I will go see him later, we will see how happy he is to see me after I give him a full physical. I hope you are still as good at brewing burn potions as I remember. If you would like and you can keep a secret, pet, we will go for a walk tonight just the two of us. I have a special project I would like your help with."

 _I'll just bet he does_ thought Draco.

"I would love to, send Draconis to fetch me." Charlie patted her arm fondly "Alright then, until tonight Nessie." Charlie leaned down and kissed her fondly on the cheek. Draco could not say why this bothered him even more than the Bulgarian, except that he had not seen even the Bulgarian bring out this kind of response in her. This unrestrained joy.

As soon as he had gone Draco sneered from behind her "Well, I guess we have _that_ question answered then, but really Vanessa, a Weasley? You really could have done so much better."

Vanessa spun around to see a look on Draco's face that she had never seen before and it took her breath away. Anger, wounded pride and something close to hatred. "No... wait … Draco, Charles and I are NOT … he isn't..."

"Spare me the details _Granger_ I hope you and Weasley enjoy your night together."

That night Draconis came to fetch her at just past midnight. She had not so much as napped. Daphne and Lydia gave her the space she asked for but both could tell she had been crying. They both knew it had something to do with Draco since he had gone straight to his room as well and refused to speak to anyone.

Charlie met her at the kitchen exit and told her to pull her hood down close "Top secret Tri-Wizard business Granger"" he took her arm "But wait until you see them!" They were so engrossed neither noticed the dark figure following them.

After walking through the forest they could finally hear the roaring, Vanessa gripped Charlie's arm "Dragons, you brought dragons!" He laughed "Why else do you think I would be here poppet? Go have a look, not too close though, that horntail is really riled up and he has been shooting flames close to thirteen meters."

Charlie was quickly forgotten in Vanessa's hurry to get closer to the beasts.

Draco, who had been following them, felt his chest tighten at the look of near rapture on her face. She got just close enough and she started to hiss in an odd voice, he realized then she was a parseltongue, the dragon turned its head towards her and stilled then slowly responded calming down. After a few moments of "conversation" with Vanessa getting close enough that Draco nearly ran to grab her the horntail raised its head and Draco was certain it was going to spit fire at her when it suddenly roared. She held out her hand and something flew to it. A long shard of glass covered in blood and puss smelling of diseased flesh. She dropped to a knee. Charlie ran up to pull her away.

"Good job kid, so that is why he was so cranky."

Vanessa nodded, "This was stuck in his neck but he was too afraid to let anyone get close."

"Rare gift Vanessa, not all parseltongues can speak to dragons. I am glad we have you. Now we can treat him in time for the first task." Charlie was beaming at her like a proud parent.

Vanessa nodded and got to her feet "Thanks for bringing me Head Keeper Charles, I should return now."

"Alright kiddo, what is going on? I remember a little girl who had to be dragged from the dragons. Are things not working out here? Your friend giving you trouble?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I am not sure you could call him that anymore Charlie. I can't explain anything and that makes him not trust me. And I really don't understand all of the rules of the games they play here. My father wants me to make a match, any match he doesn't care with whom as long as it brings something to the company and preferably a title, I don't want ANY of that, I just want to be left alone in a dungeon to brew my potions. And now… I am pretty sure I am not going to be allowed to remain neutral."

"Go to Dumbeldore kiddo. He can help you."

"Oh yeah, because that is EXACTLY the way to maintain my neutrality, go to the one man my sponsors, the Malfoy's, specifically asked me to stay away from. Narcissa and I have a common goal, I won't betray her trust."

"And Lucius Malfoy? Vanessa… you… I know your father has dealings with him, counts him a friend even, but that is pretty easy to do with an ocean between them. You are in the same country and he is a supporter of..."

Draco was damned curious now that talk had turned to his parents, he moved a bit closer.

" _Lord_ Malfoy has held up his end of the bargain. He has left me out of his darker dealings. I am not a fool Charlie. I know damned well who he has supported. That is exactly why I am here. It is my entire purpose. Lucius Malfoy and his machinations have been my entire reason for living for longer than I care to think about. He wants me more fully under his control. To achieve my purpose I may have to allow that. That is how this whole thing ends. A lot of people get saved if I do this Charlie. My scrying has told me that."

"Maybe so, but you aren't doing this for "a lot of people" are you?"

"You know I am not."

"And what about you Nessie, how does this play out for you? You have never answered that question. Do you intend to survive this? Does any future you have scried show YOU surviving this?"

Vanessa smiled sadly and patted his arm "Good night Charlie, I will see you tomorrow."

Draco watched her go. He could not believe what he had heard. She knew what his father was about. Or at least thought she did. She still dealt with him. All for this mystery guy. And now he knew she at least believed she would die in her quest to save this guy? Who cares if others get saved too? Vanessa was doing this all for one guy?

Draco stepped out to confront Charlie "Who is this guy she is trying to save Weasley? He is going to get her killed and I can't let that happen."

Charlie did not look particularly surprised to see him he noticed. He gave a short laugh and looked at Draco pointedly "Find the one guy she can't seem to stay away from here even when she knows she should. The one she forgives over and over again beyond all reason. Find the one guy here who can wound her like no other and she still comes back to him and you will have your answer Malfoy. I don't think he is worth all the trouble. I guess it is good for him that she does. I'd let him rot.


	8. Deal With the Devil

**Chapter 7**

Draco felt sick.

And stupid.

And angry.

With himself. With her. With his mother. How could his mother allow Vanessa to put herself in danger? How could Vanessa come here to perform some crazy ritual? He needed answers and he did not care whether she was "allowed" to give them.

He found her in the common room. She was curled up on the couch asleep with one hand under her cheek. She looked so young and vulnerable. For the first time he noticed dark circles under her eyes. How long had it been since she had a decent night's sleep? Or ate properly? He scooped her up to take her to his private room. Perks of being a legacy Malfoy. Private Malfoy quarters. All the Sacred 28 houses had them at one point or another. Most had given them up, but not the Malfoys.

"Draco?" She sounded sleepy and confused.

"Quiet, Vanessa. You need sleep and food. And if you are too stupid to take care of yourself I am bloody well going to do it for you. That is what friends do."

"The stairs won't let you into my dorm room."

"That is why we aren't going to your dorm room."

"Oh. OK." She fell back against his chest and went back to sleep. She must really be exhausted, he thought not to argue with him at all. His heart skipped a beat when her hand curled into his robe laying itself directly against said beating organ.

He laid her on his bed and pulled off her shoes and robe finally stripping her down to her bras and panties and pulling one of his sweatshirts over her before finally deciding to remove her bras as well so she could sleep better and tucking her under the covers. She never once protested.

As he smoothed her hair back she whispered "I love you Draco. There isn't anyone else. There never has been."

He kissed her forehead "I know, baby, I know, go to sleep now."

He curled up next to her and pulled her close pressing her back to his chest. Friendship be damned.

In her sleep Vanessa had the same dream. Only it wasn't really a dream, she knew that now. The same one from when she was a little girl. When the strange voice would speak to her. It was the voice of the Horned Serpent.

 _"It is almost time for you to make the potion Vanessa. You have everything you need." It spoke to her in the pretty speak that made others so afraid of her. The beautiful speech of snakes. Only some members of her family had it. Not very many. Her ancestor had been a squib and it was thought the gift would die but it hadn't. Not all of her children were squibs. Many had grown into full witches and wizards. And some had kept the parseltongue. But only one in a generation and of those only one in every 5 generations could speak to dragons. Vanessa was special. "Yes Hobbomock I have what I need… but it is still incomplete, there are things that must be placed in at the last moment… I do not have those things, they are unique to the ritual, and I do not know where to get them. I must know who the ritual is for in order to collect them." She heard the long soothing syllabant hiss that almost always lured her to complacency "They will be supplied child of serpents… and then our hated enemies will know fear and death." This last part was said with such animosity that Vanessa was left shaking and terrified, reminded that dragons were not to be trifled with._

Draco shook her to wake her from her night terror. He knew that she was speaking parseltongue, but he did not need to understand her to know that whatever had her in its grips had shaken her to her core.

"Vanessa, wake up" he shook her gently; repeating her name until she finally recognized him and collapsed sobbing against his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" he ask quietly.

"No Hobbomock forbids it. Just stay with me." She pleaded.

Draco wrapped his legs around her gentling her until she calmed down. After a time he could not help but notice how warm and smooth she felt against him. He slowly started trailing his fingers up and down her thighs.

She looked up at him wide eyed "Draco…"

He silenced her with a kiss.

After a bit she pulled away "You know I can't…" he smiled down at her "Then we won't… but that doesn't mean there aren't plenty of other things we can do."

As it turned out he was right.

Vanessa stretched. She had the best dreams the night before. In dreams you could tell people anything and it didn't count. In her dreams Draco had been there to take care of her. To make her feel safe. She was allowed to tell him there was no mystery guy. That he was the only one she had ever loved. And he had believed her. She was allowed to do anything she wanted in her dreams. She smiled softly at all the things she had wanted to do in her dreams. But dreams don't last and today she had to get up and face another day of Pansy and her smugness and Draco and his anger and she would… as soon as this weight was off of her. This actual literal weight pinning her to her bed.

She opened one eye slowly. This looked nothing like her bed. For one thing she should be looking straight across at Daphne not at a heavy black and green curtain. And her bed did not have someone else's arm in it. Well, once when Lydia had a nightmare… but Lydia's arm looked nothing like this arm, and it had certainly not had a hand attached that had been cupping one of her breasts. It did feel nice, but whose arm and hand were they? Not big enough to be Ivan's. Blaise valued his life too much. That only left one person. Confirmed when the arm dragged her closer and the owner whispered in her ear "Good morning beautiful."

She turned around in his arms and let him kiss her. She whispered "I thought last night was a dream" he smiled at her confusion. "That is not particularly flattering to me Vanny."

"How did I get here in your bed Draco? How did I get undressed and in to your shirt?"

"I carried you up here, I undressed you and I put my shirt on you" he stated, rather matter of factly. He stood up as she began to protest and moved the tray the elves had brought up closer to them, tea coddled eggs and toast, as she opened her mouth to say something he was certain he would not like he popped a bit of toast in it.

"When was the last time you ate Vanessa?"

Forced to swallow the toast or choke she sputter "What are you…."

He spooned some of the egg between her protesting lips "Do you even remember?"

"That is hardly any of your…!"

He handed the tea mug to her and glared until she took a drink.

"You aren't leaving until you have eaten all of this and arguing is not going to change my mind."

She glared at him, but did as she was told for once and ate her breakfast.

When she was done he leaned back against his headboard and pulled her protesting against him tucking her head under his chin and waiting patiently for her to stop struggling.

Finally she did, "What are you doing Draco"

"I am taking care of you since you seem determined to land yourself into an early grave from exhaustion. I don't like those dark circles under your eyes, you need sleep, and I am going to make sure you get it." He had not realized how hard that was going to be with her bare legs against him and the sweat shirt riding up showing off her midriff, but he gritted his teeth, this was about taking care of her needs, not his.

"I can't stay in bed all day Draco, especially not YOUR bed."

"Yes you can, it's the weekend, no classes."

"That isn't what I meant."

"It is what you need, and when you wake up you are going to tell me about this devil's deal you made with my mother."

Vanessa drew in a sharp breath "No, I am not. All you need to know is your mother loves you. There is very little she would not do for you."

"Vanessa, I know you think you know what you are getting in to, but my parents… some of their associates are…"

Vanessa sat up and looked at him sadly "You said you were listening that day, I thought you understood… about my family… Draco, it wasn't I who made the devil's bargain… it was your mother; don't you know who Isolt Sayer is?"

He shook his head, he had meant to look into it but things had got in the way, mostly his anger and pride "No, not really, she founded Ilvermorny…"

"Draco, Sayers… the family line, they are directly descended from ..." she paused and looked at him uncertainly "Salazar Slytherin"

He hissed threw his teeth, though sure for a moment she was going to say something else, this was serious "That is why you are a parseltongue."

She nodded "I can speak to dragons as well, but that is a rare adaptation, it is why I chose Horned Serpent."

He laughed "Chose? You get to choose your House in Ilvermorny?"

She looked at him puzzled "Of course, if more than one house wants you or you are suited to more than one house, just like I chose to be in Slytherin here, In Ilvermorny Wampus and Horned Serpent wanted me I chose Horned Serpent, here that hat wanted me in Gryffindor, I argued with it until I got my way and it put me in Slytherin."

He looked at her doubtfully, "You can't bully the hat Vanessa, and it puts you where it wants to, not where you decide."

She raised her eyebrows indignantly "Morrigan's ass, Draco, I did NOT bully your sacred hat, I just told it that no matter where it put me I was living down here in the dungeons anyway so it would be less scandalous if it put me here to start with. It asked me how I intended to do that and I listed off any number of efficacious potions for disguising ones nature and it decided I had a Slytherin temperament after all. No bullying required."

Deciding to let the matter of her bullying a centuries old magical artifact go for the moment "So YOU are the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Merlin NO! I heard all about that and I am not going to start letting ancient horrors loose. Technically I am probably one of his last living descendants but not in the way you mean."

"Still, no matter what my mother agreed to with you Vanessa, you are hardly the devil, but your lineage is still a problem. Others will see it as a bargaining chip or a threat, Vanessa; this could be dangerous to you."

"They have agreed to let me remain neutral, but it did come at a cost."

"THEY?! Who are _they_ Vanessa?"

She looked at him sadly, "You know who they are Draco, on both sides."

He looked her stunned "Death Eaters and The Order that is who you are talking about isn't it."

She nodded "Yes, as long as I… perform the function they have required of me I am allowed to complete my ritual in peace. I will not be forced to choose sides in this war. As a minor my father made the decision about who my sponsors would be here, he chose your parents. He wanted to cement a business deal. I would have left your mother out of it had I been given a choice."

"Out of what?! What has she done, what has she agreed to?"

"Her fate is now bound to… this ritual. If I am successful she will survive no matter what."

"And if you are not she dies." It was not a question.

"That is one… possibility… one I never wanted Draco. It was just supposed to be me taking... involved with this ritual. _"_

 _Taking all the risks you mean_ he thought, but didn't voice this out loud.

"So when I don't sleep, when I forget to eat, when I am willing to test a new poison on the only test subject available to me… there is a lot riding on those decisions."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, swaying slightly as she did so.

"Hey" he said softly "where are you going?"

She hung her head "Sun's coming up and I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"No, you have to lie back down and sleep just like I said; you can't keep doing this to yourself." With that he dragged her gently back to his side and tucked the covers around her. It was a testament to her exhaustion more than his charm that she did not protest.

She was asleep on his chest in minutes. They stayed there all day he only allowed her up to shower and eat.


	9. No One Puts Draconis in a Corner

Chapter 8

The morning before the day of the first task Vanessa was summoned to the Headmaster's office. This rather surprised her as she assumed he would be far too busy dealing with the press to handle mundane school matters.

Draco went with her. Although he had not been summoned, no one forbade him either, so until they did he was sticking close by her. That damned Durmstrang git was somewhere nearby and Draco didn't trust him one bit.

When they entered Dumbledore's office both of Draco's parents were there. Also present were Charley Weasley, Professor Snape, Professor Moody and for some inexplicable reason Hagrid. Professor Moody sneered and Vanessa took a step forward. If one did not know better one might be tempted to think that she meant this as a threat. Since Draco absolutely knew better he was under no such delusion. He did not think it was a threat. He knew absolutely one hundred percent for certain it was a threat. He put a hand on her shoulder and she stepped back, but only grudgingly. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow but inwardly gloated.

Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention and all eyes turned to him.

"Miss Granger, I have invited the Malfoys to attend this meeting as your guardians…. "

"Begging your pardon Headmaster, they are my sponsors. My most gracious sponsors, but they have put themselves out far too much on my behalf already. Calling them my guardians does put an unfair amount of pressure to act in a capacity they have neither agreed upon in theory nor contractually" she stressed this last word very pointedly, "signed on for." She thought she saw a merry twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. She was not the daughter of Charles Dagworth-Granger for nothing. She had cut her baby teeth on contract law. If he thought he was going to trap her with wordplay he was very much mistaken.

"My apologies Miss Granger, de facto guardians in this case as they are merely standing in for your guardian in this case."

After careful consideration she nodded her agreement to his terminology.

"Shouldn't we get on with the point, we haven't got all day to coddle the girl" growled Moody.

Lucius cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"No, I should think you had far much to do in studying the updated list of appropriate student professor relations that I am certain Headmaster Dumbledore has provided you with, _Professor_ Moody."

Moody stepped towards Lucius as if to say something when a scroll was thrust into his chest.

"I took the liberty of procuring one Professor" said Vanessa with a mock bow "I am certain with your sudden arrival you had not found the time to study it for yourself." She stepped back and allowed Narcissa who had remained silent all of this time, to take her arm in a motherly fashion.

Moody glared at her "I could tell you things about your new friends that would knock the curl out of your hair missy."

"And I could tell you things about _your_ new friends that would cause the rest of your hair to fall out" Vanessa said with a sweet smile and then made the oddest slurping gesture and sound with her tongue.

Moody's eyes went wide and then he glared at her and stalked from the room.

All eyes in the room turned to her as if waiting an explanation. They would wait until the Black Lake turned into pink cotton floss, she had no intentions of divulging the reasons for her strange behavior.

Dumbledore stared at her over his half moon spectacles.

"The reasons I have called you here Miss Granger" he began after some time "has to do with your familiar."

Vanessa's insides turned to ice "Draconis! Is he injured? Ill? Where is he?" She was sick to think she had been taunting Moody while Draconis needed her.

"No, no, nothing of the sort Vanessa" Charley said quickly. "Draconis is fine. At the moment. …"

"But…?"

"We have to use a very strong pheromone in this first trial. A mating pheromone to be exact. Draconis may be a pocket dragon but it will affect him just the same. He will become aggressive."

"Draconis would never injure me!" Vanessa immediately defended her familiar.

"You, no." stated Dumbledore. "Other students most assuredly. And even if he would not harm another student" he held up a hand to stave off her next argument that Draconis was no danger to humans "he would certainly go after the other male dragons. The danger is more likely going to be to Draconis himself. I am sorry Miss Granger but for his own safety we must insist that he be caged until the task is over and the dragons are safely out of the country. Even then we will have to remove every trace of the pheromone before we can be certain he is no longer a threat to himself or others."

"CAGED? As in a…a... cage?"

"It really is not that bad, Vanessa, I put my owls in cages all the time" Draco tried to sooth her.

"Those are BIRDS Draco! He is not a bird he is a DRAGON you can't just cage a dragon. They go mad." She looked pleadingly at Hagrid.

"She's right Perfesser; ye go lockin' 'im up an' 'ees going to be a problem fer sure. Mus' be summat else we kin do fer him"

"What if we took him back to the Manor?" Asked Narcissa "As long as Vanessa is permitted to visit frequently there should be no issue with their bond causing him harm by their separation."

Dumbledore considered this. "Very well, provided her father gives permission for Vanessa to stay at Malfoy Manor as needed I will agree to this solution."

Vanessa's father was contacted at once. The fire call was complicated across oceans but was finally managed with the help of the pukwudgies at Ilvermorny who had their own powerful magic. Vanessa was overjoyed to see him. He was overbearing at times, and could be terribly controlling but she knew he loved her. After her mother's death they were all they really had left. His mother, her most beloved grandmother and Narcissa's good friend was far too busy to be a real companion to either of them. She worried about him being lonely without her.

"Daddy!" She cried into the fire as soon as he had been summoned.

"Hello Princess, have you managed to turn the entire country on its ear and make them all over into proper Americans yet?"

"Yes Daddy, they are all ready to pack their bags and learn to play Quodpot and give up this Quidditch nonsense for good."

"That's my girl."

They had a good fifteen minute chat after which he spoke to the Malfoys alone while she and Draco waited in the hall.

"What was that with Moody" Draco asked her.

She smiled at him. "Please don't ask me to lie to you. I will tell you everything about him at the end of this school year, I promise. But not now. Not unless I kill him for coming close to you again."

That statement earned her a roll of the eyes and a reminder that he was actually a better duelist than she was, touching off an argument that ended with him dragging her towards the nearest broom closet to show his dominance in an entirely different type of dueling when his father came to fetch them.

"Draco Malfoy, stop dragging that young lady around and return with me at once. I must insist that you show some restraint in your base urges." The look this earned Lucius from Narcissa showed exactly what she thought of her husband giving anyone that sort of lecture. Lucius ignored her with an imperial tilt of his head.

It had been decided in her absence that in the off seasons Vanessa would stay with the Malfoys and her father would hear no more about it.

"Certain developments have been brought to my attention Vanessa and you will obey me in this. Now I expect your grades in the following subjects to be improved as well as the lessons my accountant has sent you to be completed in a more timely fashion."

The conversation afterwards ended in discussions about updates in schoolwork and DG Imports her father's, and one day her, company's current state of affairs. Even at her young age she was expected to have a basic knowledge of the company that was her legacy. Both of the older Malfoys were impressed with how much she was able to discuss about world market trends.

Draconis left with the Malfoys that very day with much weeping from both him and Vanessa.


	10. The First Task

**Chapter 9**

"Dray can't we just enjoy the first task? MUST we argue about this now? It was a rough night for me and I just want this whole damned task over with so I can have Draconis back!"

She was still curled up on the center of his bed looking miserable over Draconis being removed so far from her. Draco did feel bad about that but they were going to settle this issue once and for all before he made her feel better about missing her beloved familiar.

"No Vanessa, we are discussing it now, and I swear you care about that bloody beast more then you care about me."

"Don't pout Draco. I do not care about him _more_ than you. And he is not a bloody beast, he is a dragon, and you should be glad I have a fondness for dragons, because another drake is sorely testing my patience."

"Did you just suggest you care about me and that shrunken dragon EQUALLY?! And stop trying to distract me. I am serious Vanessa, you are NOT going to the Yule Ball with that damned Durmstrang git and that is final. Let him find someone else."

Vanessa knew she would get nowhere by arguing in Ivan's defense. She tried changing her tactic. "Draco be reasonable" she wrapped her arm around his and snuggled in to his side earning her a suspicious glare "you already promised Pansy you would take her. You cannot bail on her now. It would be cruel."

"And since when have you cared about cruelty to Pansy, Vanessa? I have watched you and the two crones you hang out with plotting acts so cruel even I would not take part in them."

Vanessa snorted.

"You are not going anywhere with some git you have repeatedly referred to, and I quote 'the God of All Abs' and you are barking mad if you think otherwise."

"I only did that to bother you for the whole Pansy thing." He looked at her dubiously "Well, at first, then later it was a way just to forget you even existed… oh doesn't give me that look, at least I wasn't bloody engaged to him. "

"I am surprised that mother never clued you in on that with all of your plotting and scheming together."

Vanessa just reached out and took his hand rubbing her thumb lightly across his wrist giving him a sad smile. He remembered, she was not sure she was even going to be around to be bothered by his marriage contracts in the end "Vanessa…" She kissed him lightly to stop whatever else he was going to say.

"I will make a deal with you. If you can get Pansy to agree to go with Ivan and he agrees to take her I will drop the whole thing."

"And how would you suggest I do that?"

"You are a Slytherin, love, I suggest you scheme."

"And YOU are half naked in my bed; I suggest you make me feel better about comparing me to that damned diminutive dragon and for finding someone to replace me with."

And for the next couple of hours she did just that.

Vanessa and Draco joined his parents in their private box for the first task. She barely heard the sniping comments they made about Harry, Hermione and all of the Weasley's, though at one point she did remind them Hermione was her cousin and that she shared part of her blood.

"Yes", Lucius remarked, it is certainly not to be held against you that her branch diluted it." He patted her paternally on the shoulder to show he did not hold it against her.

She smiled gently at him; she knew it was not his fault he held these beliefs. But she did contemplate how they might be changed after all this time. "I am certain my great grandfather would agree Lord Malfoy, lineage was a particular subject of his."

And then the first Champion appeared, Cedric Diggory. "He is a handsome lad", remarked Narcissa, "Pureblood I understand, we should expect him to do well, I wonder who his marriage contract is with? He may be able to do better after the tournament."

Cedric faced off against the Swedish Short Snout and Vanessa's entire field of focus narrowed to that field that battle. Without realizing it she slipped into serpent speak startling the elder Malfoys as she spoke to the dragon "That's it darling deep breath now, hold it no one takes what belongs to you."

Draco shook her gently. She came out of her reverie to find both of his parents staring at her with deeper interest. Not horrified as she had feared. She held her hand to her mouth staring wide eyed at Lucius. She realized she had just given away far more than she had meant to.

"I… I should go back to the dorms; my apologies it was a bad idea to come down here today…"

Lucius finally spoke "Nonsense. You are going to turn around hold your head up high and control yourself. Your gift is useful but only under proper control. Do not allow it to happen again _daughter_."

With that word dropped Vanessa knew exactly what her father and Draco's parents had discussed in her absence and what the new 'developments' were that necessitated her moving in to the manor. She took a shuddering breath, but immediately relaxed when Draco placed a calming hand on her shoulder and guided her attention back to the battlefield.

He held her hand and kept her grounded as each Champion took to the field and retrieved their golden egg.

After the first task was completed the Malfoys took their leave with plans made for Vanessa and Draco to visit the next night so that Vanessa and Draconis could spend time together.

"Did you know?"

"That our parents had arranged a marriage contract in the short time we had gone to the hallway? No though I can't say I am surprised. My mother moves fast and I suspected that was the reason my contract with Pansy was suddenly broken. Are you upset? Nothing is signed Vanessa…"

"It would have been nice for my father to consult me. He always does this. It is why he sent me here, to make a contract, but it was supposed to be my decision."

Draco tensed "Were you planning to choose someone else?" his first thought was Ivan.

"No, but that isn't the point Dray. It is all about negotiations and contracts with him. Sometimes I want to just be his daughter not a bargaining chip. He took me to an amusement park he was planning to buy once and put me on a ride he knew I would hate just to get a better deal because I was terrified and crying. He loves me, he really does. But that love does not stop him from using our bond to get an edge. I hope your father counted all of his fingers when he walked away."

Draco looked at her sympathetically "They are friends Vanessa, I am sure my father is fine."

She sneered "That just means my father needed a shorter quill and less ink."

Draco laughed at her cynicism "No, what I mean is they are friends so he knows your father will try to screw him Vanessa. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy this." He held her cheek "I intend to sign that contract as soon as it comes in.

She snuggled in to his hand "So do I"

Neither one noticed the dark haired girl who was listening to every word with venom in her heart and revenge stamped on her soul.


	11. Grangers Cousins

Chapter 10

Vanessa was walking past the library when a voice called out to her tentatively "Nessa?" She stopped resolutely "Mimi?" She noticed for the first time how tired and stressed her cousin was looking and felt badly because in the few months she had been here she had not spoken to her at all. Mostly because she had not wanted to fight. She stopped to look Hermione over "Mimi, what is going on with you, you look exhausted and out of sorts" she stated flatly. Hermione looked shocked and outraged but then laughed weakly "I could say the same about you Nessa".

Both cousins stared at each other a bit and fell into giggles that turned into near hysterics drawing more than a few stares. Vanessa drew Hermione to one of the window seats.

"I am so sorry we have been on the outs Mimi, I just don't want to fight. I am tired and frightened and I cannot handle one more thing. Please, let's not fight anymore. I could really use family right now."

Hermione hugged her tightly "I am sorry too. I have been so worried about Harry and the tournament and... and everything else."

Vanessa knew there were other things Hermione was not telling her. She even had a fair guess as to what those other things involved but did not pry. They were not exactly on opposite sides in those things but they sure were not on the same side. Vanessa just looked at her sadly and changed the subject. "Sooooo… you and the Chosen One eh? I saw the news reports. How long has that little bit of teenage drama been going on? The howler from Mrs. Weasley was quite the spectacle."

Hermione turned beet red. "There is nothing between Harry and me at all! We are friends. He is more like my brother than anything else. He likes another girl. I have not been toying with him and Mrs. Weasley should know better. The silly gossip." Hermione looked furious. "That damned Skeeter bitch. But what is happening with you? You and Malfoy seem awfully close these days. I thought you were seeing Ivan. In fact I was starting to think Ivan was your mystery guy as close as you two were getting."

Vanessa smiled "Ivan is lovely. And goodness knows he fills out a Quidditch uniform in all the right places, but no, he is not my "mystery guy" as you put it. Just a very good friend."

"A VERY good friend from what I could tell" Hermione laughed and Vanessa blushed. "Yes, well I was in need of a distraction and he is certainly very distracting" both girls laughed and sighed.

"But you are still going to the Yule Ball with him aren't you?" Hermione asked "That should be quite the distraction and terribly romantic." Vanessa frowned "Not if Draco has anything to say about it. He has become very adamant about my breaking off my promise to go with Ivan. He has heard my little nickname for him and he…"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow "And just what "little nickname" would that be?"

Vanessa grinned wickedly "Well, in addition to being a distraction I may have wanted to punish Draco a teensy bit for carrying on with Pansy so I started calling Ivan the God of All Abs, quite a deserved title I may add, and he does not want me anywhere near Ivan. He has become quite fixated on the whole thing really. It is becoming an obsession".

Hermione grew very quiet for a while. "Vanessa, the way you are talking… I am starting to get the idea that Draco is … but that is ridiculous. You said you have known and been in love with this mystery guy for a long time and that your parents had known each other for ages. You had only just met. It was clear Draco had never seen you before. He would surely have remembered you if you knew him long enough to have fallen in love with him… wouldn't he?"

"We were in the South of France when our parents first met… they became friends right away. My mother and grandmother and his mother travelled all over on charity events and shopping trips. I travelled with them until mother…"Hermione squeezed her hand she knew how hard Vanessa's mother's passing was for her to talk about "but Dray never went. He and I only spent the one summer together. But for me it was enough. There was never anyone else. He did not remember me because I have changed so much since then."

"How could you change so much from one summer that he could not remember you Vanessa that makes no sense. He clearly adores you?"

"You have to forgive him that Mimi, we were only 9."

"Nessa you cannot fall in love with a boy at 9 years old and remain in love and faithful all this time. Certainly not enough to sacrifice everything you are, even your own life for him. That is…." At the certainty and tears in Vanessa's eyes Hermione stopped and just held Vanessa's hand. "Oh Vanessa. I can see you truly mean what you say. But he surely cannot feel the same for you. After all you were just children."

"It doesn't matter Hermione. I accepted that his feelings may not be the same long ago. And that even if they were, his life here is very different from mine in America. Here blood status and lineage, just as you said the first day, matter. And marriages among purebloods are arranged and he would not necessarily be free to act on his feelings even if he did return them." Vanessa could not say why but she knew she should not speak of the arrangement between their families out loud. It was a tingling along her spine. A sense of danger. It was not reliable, but it was enough.

On her end Hermione was amazed at how practical her cousin was being. How adult she sounded. "What will you do about the Yule Ball?" Vanessa sighed "I made a deal if Ivan agreed to take Pansy I would break my date."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully "I may be able to help with that. Give me a day."

The cousins left each other on much better terms promising to have tea in Hogsmeade the next weekend.

Vanessa had a feeling something was not right. She went to Draco immediately and had him send an owl to his father outlining the exact conversation she had just had with her cousin and the uneasy feeling she had about halfway through. She was certain she had not given away anything of import but wanted to prepare him just in case. The owl she received in return reassured her that nothing damaging had been done providing she had not left anything of her conversation out and should it leak it would only prove mildly embarrassing for herself and Draco. Nothing they could not weather he was certain.

Mildly embarrassing was putting it, well… mildly, as the morning news headlines screamed "Will the Esteemed Sacred 28 Malfoy Family Welcome Muggleborn Relations? Or is There Future Heartache Ahead for the Malfoy Heir? Only Time Will Tell."


	12. Meggy the Pukwudgie

Chapter 11

"So you are confirming there is in fact a marriage contract in place, Mr. Malfoy? And Miss Granger's muggle relations are not an impediment to the contract negotiations?"

Vanessa was tired and irritated. The week had passed by with gossip and side looks and those who did not actively shun her were trying to cozy up to her in hopes of getting closer to the Malfoys. She had to admit she much preferred the former. At least they were honest. All she had wanted was to be left alone. Add all of that to Draco's annoying habit of monitoring her sleep and eating patterns and she was ready to hex anyone who looked like they might mention the words contract and marriage in the same sentence.

And then came Friday when her father had decided enough was enough and flew in to hold a press conference.

Charles Dagworth-Granger was not a man to be trifled with. He was a ruthless business man who had one soft spot. His daughter Vanessa. And she knew very well he was not above exploiting that bond for contractual purposes. She was only mildly irritated by this. She was her father's daughter through and through. Where most men might have preferred a son, Charles only cared that his child had a keen mind and a drive to succeed. It would have never occurred to him to care about the gender. His brother was perfectly capable of carrying on the family name, and even if he had not been, Charles put no stock in names. Business, success and family, in precisely that order were his priorities. Vanessa, being raised almost solely by him had never learned to prioritize anything differently so this did not seem out of the ordinary, although her school friends had been appalled.

"Daddy!" She had screamed when she saw him and promptly threw herself into his arms. They were in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for the Malfoys to arrive.

"Hello Princess, you look like you have been working hard."

Draco who had followed behind Vanessa was annoyed to see the man looking approvingly at the state of near exhaustion his daughter was in.

"And Draco. You have grown into a fine young man. Your father is very proud of your achievements. Always in competition for top spot in your class along with one of my relations I understand."

Draco's jaw tightened "Yes sir. Hermione."

"Now don't look so put out, son, competition is good for you, it keeps you sharp. You don't want to go soft like your old man do you? Look at the shameless way he has to cheat in order to best me."

"I am hardly 'old' Dagworth" Lucius' cultured and slightly amused tone could be heard from behind them. "And stop trying to pollute my son with your American ideal non sense."

Draco noticed that Vanessa was looking a bit pale and pulled an apple from his pocket with a one word command "Eat." She did so, she knew arguing with him did no good. Charles raised an eyebrow questioningly. "She has not been eating or sleeping enough sir, she is determined to work herself to exhaustion and I am determined that she is not going to." Draco was not quite capable of keeping the censure out of his tone, but the older man did not seem to take offense.

"The pukwudgies won't let her do that, son. They have a full network that lets them take care of their wards no matter where they are. They will force her to sleep and eat before she harms herself." He smiled indulgently at Draco.

Draco did manage to shock him when he asked "What is a pukwudgie?"

Vanessa spoke up "They don't have them here Daddy. They have house elves, but they are not quite the same. They don't really interact with us and they do not feel like it is their place to order us to do anything for our own good."

"Merlin no!" Said Lucius. "A house elf would never tell a human what to do or how to do it! It would be unthinkable."

"So who has been making sure you eat and sleep and don't drive yourself too hard young lady?" Vanessa waved a hand towards Draco, who took it at once when he noticed it was shaking a little and forced her to lean back against the chair and his side to rest.

Charles was quite impressed at how well this fifteen year old boy… no he had earned the right in these few short minutes to be called a man … took charge and took care of Vanessa. "Then it seems I owe you a debt of gratitude, son. Vanessa does as well but you won't get her to admit it." His eyes took on a faraway look for a moment "My Cora did the same for me when I was working too hard. I don't believe I ever did thank her for it. But you Draco have earned my gratitude. She isn't going to take it well. Gives you fits I imagine."

Draco smiled "Yes sir, nothing I can't handle." He was starting to like this man very much.

"Good, good."

Vanessa grumbles "I am still right here you know. And don't encourage him Daddy he is annoyingly diligent as it is. And besides I won't have him falling behind on his own studies to feed me bits of apple or watch me nap on a couch."

"True, true. There must be something we can do to see to your health."

Draco wondered why no one just ordered the witch to stop working so damned hard. Surely her father should have some sort of control over her. Then again she did poison herself on school property testing potions…

Dumbledore took that moment to make his appearance, having thoughtfully allowed the family time for a private reunion. "Ahh… Mr. Dagworth-Granger. Vanessa speaks very well of you, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I trust your trip was comfortable."

"Quite. But we do seem to have run into a stumbling block with my headstrong daughter and her tendency to take on more of a workload than is healthy for her. I had not realized you have no pukwudgies here and that the house elves are not a satisfactory replacement. I had always assumed they were the same creatures." Vanessa thought it was a good thing Hermione was not here to hear her father call them creatures; she would have gone on a S.P.E.W. tangent!

This will set things right, thought Draco, no way is Dumbledore going to allow a student to kill themselves with school work and ritual studies on his watch. Draco was not a huge fan of the old wizard but he did have his uses. He could not have been more wrong.

'What, as her father, is your suggestion?"

"Our pukwudgies are… little pains in the asses frankly, but fiercely protective of their wards. If one were allowed to come here and see to Vanessa's needs…"

Dumbledore tented his fingers "The charter that permits her to keep her familiar" (who you sent away, grumbled Vanessa only to be shushed by her father AND Draco) "allowed for any non invasive items, living or non that Vanessa may require as being essential to her health." If, as her father, you feel a pukwudgie would be essential to her health, I am legally obligated to allow you to provide one. If you are capable of securing the services of one of these protectors."

"I do find it necessary to her needs. Margaret" he called out suddenly "would you please attend this meeting?"

A small creature about two and a half feet tall appeared. Draco thought it looked like a troll, a porcupine and a foot infected with fungus all got together and produced a child so ugly and shrunken none of them would claim it. The thing looked at Vanessa and squawked in indignation.

"What have you done to yourself girl? You are all skin and bones and when was the last time you got eight straight?"

Vanessa looked up and squealed in delight "Meggy! Oh Meggy I have missed you!" She launched herself out of the chair and right into the arms of this hideous creature. Draco was sure she was going to be stabbed repeatedly by the trash and bones the thing had weaved into its hair.

"None of that now girl." It said gruffly, but Draco noticed it stroking her hair. "It is off to bed with you and I will go down to the kitchens and see if I can find food suitable for a growing _American girl_." She stressed this last part showing her contempt for the local cuisine. "You need liver and hearty vegetables to fatten you up and build up your blood."

"I hate liver, Meggy."

"Well then next time you know better than to neglect yourself, don't you?"

"I will take her to bed." Said Draco.

"Oh no you won't. I am not so old that I don't know what young ones get up to in bed. You will stay right here."

"You can't give me orders! And besides, I am her fiancé, or as good as!"

Meggy sniffed the air "You aint mated her yet boy, and that makes her my ward still. Meaning where she is concerned I give orders. Now move," With that she led Vanessa out of the room , much to the horror of the Malfoys at being spoken to in such a manner by essentially a house elf and to the amusement of Dumbledore and Charles.

"I don't know why you couldn't just order her not to work so damned hard." Draco was unhappy on all accounts.

"Because she would not have listened, son" said Charles. "She has an uncanny way of twisting words. I once ordered her to stop testing poisons on her friends. She started taking them herself to test their effects and the effectiveness of antidotes. I think she gets that sneakiness from my mother." Lucius snorted derisively. Charles ignored him "No, it is better to control the situation you will discover that yourself I dare say.

Meggy did make her eat liver and all sorts of other detested foods besides. And then sent her straight to bed and took all of her books away. Vanessa glared and cried and pouted to no avail. Meggy had her way in the end. And with Meggy stroking her hair and telling her stories in the Wampanoag language that she had been teaching Vanessa since she was a little girl, Vanessa finally fell asleep and got the "eight straight" that Meggy insisted on.

"My relations, distant though they may be, have never had a bearing on my contract negotiations before." Vanessa was snapped from her reverie by her father's cold response. She had not even heard what Lord Malfoy had responded with. But Draco was still holding her hand so that had to be a good sign. "My ancestor founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Vanessa's direct ancestor founded Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft in the United States. I dare say her 'pedigree' if you insist upon treating children like prized show dogs, will stand up to that of anyone in this room."

A severe looking blonde with square glasses looked up and said with a false sympathetic smile "But if she is descended from Isolt Sayer does that not also mean she is descended from the witch Morrigan? Are you not worried that her genetic heritage contains madness Mr. Malfoy?"

Vanessa would have been very afraid standing in that woman's place; the look he gave her was not hate. It was barely contempt. It was as if she were beneath his notice. "You had me concerned for a moment. I thought you were going to say she was descended from a member of the press. No I am not concerned her lineage contains madness. Her father has had all of the standard tests and procedures performed, both in the United States and here in Scotland before she began attending Hogwarts. I have no concerns regarding her health."

"Oh wonderful, it would be frightening to think of a mad woman with control of the Malfoy fortune."

"I, and no one else, control the Malfoy properties. Now, if there are no further questions?"

"Just one, if you please? It is also rumored that Isolt Sayer was descended from Salazar Slytherin?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" asked Charles. "It is no rumor, the lineage is well documented fact," There was a gasp from the room. Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly. They had known this secret would not be kept forever.

"Then does that not make her the Heir of Slytherin?  
"Again, what are you asking? Or is this an accusation that my daughter is secretly breeding basilisks in the bowels of Hogwarts to set them loose on children? I would be very careful with your next questions; your press freedoms do not protect you from a slander suit." He nodded towards his assistant who immediately began dialing his phone.

"No, of course not" the witch smiled a sickly sweet smile "it was merely curiosity."

The conference was concluded. And along with it any positive relations Vanessa could have hoped for with some of the wizarding community, as she was sure was the horrid woman's goal.

"How are you holding up Princess? I know you don't like publicity."

"I am fine Daddy. I just keep forgetting how seriously they take these things here. At home we only learn about Slytherin and Morrigan in history books, and no one cares who I am related to."

"I know kitten. But unless you want to go home…?' she shook her head vehemently "Then we will treat this like any hostile takeover. Remember Machiavelli "It is better to be feared than loved if you cannot be both."

"Yes Daddy."

Draco wondered, not for the first time, just what sort of upbringing Vanessa had if her father quoted Machiavelli instead of the Tales of Beadle the Bard to bolster her spirits.

Elsewhere:

"I am sure you will find this sum sufficient."

"Yes, it is lovely. Please do call upon my services again should you have need." The gold was slipped into a neat little bag.

Pansy watched the blonde reporter walk away with a self satisfied smirk on her face. By the time she was done That marriage contract would be in tatters and the Malfoys would be begging her father to renew hers. At much more favorable terms for her. She really should be thanking the little bitch.

 **I have updated almost every single chapter with new content and added a Prologue. If you were content with the story and not interested in reading from the beginning you can certainly continue from here, but the new content clarifies some story points that I felt were missing and the story would be improved by including them earlier.**


	13. Back to the Manor

Chapter 12

As the Winter Holidays were coinciding with Mr. Dagworth's visit it was decided that Vanessa and Draco would spend the first part of the Holiday at Malfoy Manor. Vanessa could spend time with her father and Draconis and get fitted for a gown for the ball. She would be going with Draco. Hermione had been able to get Ivan to take Pansy with no problem. Surprisingly Hermione had been spending time with Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion and he had arranged things for her.

Draconis was ecstatic to see her; he swooped in and out between her and Draco purring and chirruping happily finally alighting on her shoulder and burying his snout in her hair nibbling on her ear. "Oh darling I have missed you as well. They have said you might return after the holidays."

Draco grumbled "I can't believe my greatest rival is that damned lizard." He could have sworn Draconis gave him a smug look. Vanessa reached out and took his hand. "Draco, you know I love you, but Draconis has been with me since he hatched and they made him leave so that they could play silly games and make full grown dragons angry. That wasn't fair to us." He rolled his eyes.

"Draco stop bothering Vanessa, I need her to look fresh when we go shopping tomorrow." Admonished his mother.

"Yes Mother, I will just show her to her rooms."

"That is a lovely idea. Lunch will be served promptly at one o'clock. Be dressed and ready dears.""

Vanessa took Draco's arm and let him lead her upstairs to her rooms. The portraits whispered as he led her passed them, some clearly approving of her presence, others debating her suitability for not being among the Sacred 28.

When they reached her rooms she finally asked him "What on earth are the Sacred 28?"

Draco looked at her in amazement. "The U.S. really doesn't care much about blood status does it? You keep saying that but it is so hard to believe."

"No, I mean we know who has No-Maj relatives, but only because they never go to Ilvermorny not because it is a big deal. So the Sacred 28 has something to do with blood status?"

"Yes, they are considered the last 28 families who have no inter mingled muggle-wizard marriages and offspring." He went on to list the 28 houses,

"Wait, that isn't right… you said Ollivander... didn't one of his relatives marry a No-Maj?"

Draco was surprised, "How did you know that?"

"My family, the Sayers, have been in the wand making business since the founding of Ilvermorny. We learn the history of all the best wand makers and their theories, there are advanced wand making classes at Ilvermorny."

"That is pretty cool actually. But yeah, not sure why that family is still included."

"Still, to keep pureblood status, wouldn't they pretty much have to keep breeding with each other? Seems like that would get pretty … incestuous after awhile."

"Oh, it does, all of us are related in one way or another. But isn't it the same in your families who are still pure blood?"

"Maybe in some, but we have migrants from all over the world so we get fresh blood in from everywhere. Plus since we are not all that picky about blood relations as a society it doesn't become an issue. My family was but that was more business tradition than anything else I think."

"Yeah… I noticed your father is very focused on what is good for the company. Is that normal in the U.S?"

"I thought so when I was a little girl, but when I got older I noticed my friends' families were very different from mine. I think it is mostly because it has just been Daddy and me. My mother died when I was 10. Just after the summer in France in fact. Even before that she was always gone on charity events. And Daddy really didn't know any other way to be with me than to treat me like a business partner. It is how we relate best."

"Do you ever wish it was different?"

"Sometimes, like when he makes business deals that affect my personal life, like the marriage contract, but mostly it is just what is normal for us. He annoys me sometimes, but all parents get annoying sometimes. And he wants to open branches of our holdings here so I have to be ready to take those over. That means strong alliances in the business world. If that alliance coincides with my personal desires he considers that a win-win."

"And if they had not?"

"My father is not a monster, Draco; he would have adjusted his plans to make it work."

Draco was not so sure about that.

She opened the window to let Draconis out "Alright darling, go hunting. Do NOT eat anything expensive!" The little dragon grumbled "I don't care how tasty and easy to catch koi are you will not eat them young man! Now scoot!"

"I am not certain I would want to know what Duchess hunting preferences were."

Knowing the often vicious nature of Draco's eagle owl Vanessa wasn't sure she would want to know either. And she told him so.

"This from the person who carries around a dragon that hates me and would love nothing more than to flambé me where I stand."

"Don't be so melodramatic. Draconis doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like you spending so much time alone with me. He says it takes too long to wipe your smell off of me." She laughed at Draco's disgruntled look.

Lunch and Dinner later were pleasant affairs. Vanessa had grown so used to the lazy crude habits at Hogwarts that she had forgotten how lovely it was to dress for meals and dine with civilized people and hold intelligent conversations.

Draco had never seen her in this light before. He had been half afraid that her upbringing would leave her feeling out of place and uncomfortable but nothing could have been further from the truth. She was equally at ease discussing current market trends with her father and his and upcoming charity events with his mother. She looked and sounded like she had been raised to fit into pureblood society. He had the sneaking suspicion that this was exactly how she had been raised. When she rattled off the figures to Professor Snape about the cost effectiveness of potion ingredients it was clear she had actually known what she was talking about.

After dinner Draco and Vanessa went for a walk in the gardens.

"I have to admit, I am a bit ashamed at having judged your countrymen so harshly, Vanessa, I had not realized how similar we are in many ways."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Clearly in your social circles you are raised with the same manners and social graces. I had assumed I would have to rescue you from an awkward meal, and it turns out your ability to make casual table conversation with our parents left me feeling as though I needed to be rescued from my own awkwardness."

She laughed "I am afraid what you witnessed was another example of why my friends at home find me odd and embarrassing. My social graces as you call them are NOT something to be proud of. I only know I can get away with it here because your parents are overindulgent and used to me and my father's peculiarities."

"What do you mean? Vanessa, I assure you, there was nothing to 'get way with' your manners out stripped even my own."

"Truly?" she seemed skeptical "At home at a dinner in mixed company, we are to be seen and not heard. We may speak only if asked a direct question, which we almost never are, and then it is only something mundane like how we did on our tests or what our plans for the future are, never anything important. So when I offer an opinion it causes a scandal, no matter how intelligent it is or well thought out. I am considered crude and ill mannered."

Draco shook his head. "If you knew how many times I had to listen to vapid little witches drone on about non sense they heard in gossip columns you would know how amazing I find you. And my parents do as well."

The look he gave her was so sincere and loving she felt herself warming from the pit of her belly outward. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her gently.

Before he could take it any further his mother's elf appeared. "Miss Vanessa is required in the study. "We are on our way Mipsy."

"Master Draco is to attend his guest in his quarters Miss Vanessa is to go alone."

"We will finish this later love." He kissed her on her forehead as she was led away by the house elf. He went to his quarters to find Theodore Nott sitting on his bed setting up a game of exploding snaps.

"What's up, Mate?"

"What are you doing here Theo?"

"Hey can't I visit one of my best mates without a reason?"

"Sure, are you?"

"I would, but this time, no. My dad wants to talk to your girlfriend."

Draco's eyebrows shot nearly into his hairline "Why?!"

"Don't know. It's all hush hush. I wouldn't know that much if I hadn't been spying. I was told he was coming to visit your Dad and her Dad and I should visit with you. I am sure she will tell you all about it when she is done."

"Vanessa, this is Mr.'s Nott and McNair" her father introduced two men in the study, they looked to be in their sixties, both men got up to shake her hand and smile down at her. She resisted the urge to wipe her hand off and put on her best business smile instead.

Knowing her role she said "Please gentlemen, be seated, it is a pleasure to meet both of you. Of course I have heard so much about you personally, Mr. Nott from Lydia and Theo."

"Yes, of course. I understand you and my daughter are quite close, we would love to have you to our home for a visit, with your father's permission of course." He looked towards Charles.

"While Vanessa is here and I am not those decisions will be made by Lucius and Narcissa who I trust to have her best interests at heart." Lucius smiled smugly at this.

"And of course Mr. McNair, your reputation precedes you." She was gratified to see him tense up when she said this, "I understand I have you to thank for some of the more difficult to find potion ingredients I have required." She watched his shoulders relax. "It has been my pleasure to assist a young witch of your talent Miss Granger."

Lucius Malfoy bristled "Miss Dagworth-Granger"

"My apologies I meant no offense Miss Dagworth-Granger"

"None taken."

"It is regarding potion ingredients and your needs that we have come here tonight." Interjected Mr. Nott "We have been assigned to assure that you have everything you need and to provide every assistance you may require."

"And is there some reason my sponsors have been deemed insufficient to this task that they have been insulted in their own home?" Vanessa asked imperiously.

Lucius and Narcissa would never say so out loud but they were extremely grateful to her for speaking up on their behalf. Lucius crossed his arms and glowered at the two men.

"Errr… no, no Miss… we merely wanted to make certain…"

"In other words, you have acted on your own to offer this insult to my hosts."

 _'Good', she heard in her ear surprised, Hobbomock never spoke to her when she was awake, 'they acted without authority_ ; _do not let them take away_ _your position. You are in charge of the potion. Make that clear. Brook no insolence' she nodded her head and replied silently 'yes Hobbomock'_

"You have the best intentions I am sure, but I will not allow my father's business partner and my future in laws to be given insult. The potion is my responsibility and only I am in charge of its completion. It is my duty to carry out. Its success or failure is mine to see through. I may or may not accept your assistance; if and when I need that assistance, Lord Malfoy" she stressed his name "will be in touch."

She stood up signaling an end to the discussion "I am certain that you have far more important matters to discuss among yourselves than my little project and Draco does get concerned when I am away from him for too long. You surely understand how it was before your own marriage contracts were signed?" she smiled conciliatorily shook the two visitors hands kissed her father and Lord Malfoy on the cheeks and went upstairs. She had not exaggerated on that account. Draco did get agitated when she was gone for too long.


	14. Yule Ball

**Chapter 13**

Vanessa enjoyed shopping with Narcissa. As much as she loved her father there were things he was useless at. Fashion was one of those things. His personal valet chose all of his outfits and at home she was left to her own devices. Narcissa provided companionship and advice from a woman's perspective that she was sorely missing.

At Twilfitt and Tattings the two were served tea while the proprietress Madame Twilfitt brought out dresses and robes fit for a formal ball. Knowing Draco's preference for all things green Vanessa sent back anything that did not feature the color prominently.

While they were being waited on the Parkinson's entered with Pansy at their heels clearly bent on the same task. Narcissa had stepped to the back with Madame Twilfitt

"Ughh, Mother" Pansy announced in her usual whiney voice "I knew we should have used our private portkey to travel to France to shop. I cannot possibly be expected to shop in an establishment where just anyone off the streets is allowed to manhandle the merchandise."

At that moment both Madame Twilfitt and Narcissa came from the back room. Narcissa with an eyebrow raised that would have stopped the heart of a more observant young lady.

With a nasty sneer, clearly believing she would make Vanessa uncomfortable with how close she was to Narcissa stepped forward holding out her hands "Lady Malfoy! It is such a pleasure to see you! I see you have taken on the little American girl in an attempt to instill some social skills in to her. Your charity knows no ends!"

Lady Parkinson had also sneered at this completely secure in the belief that their station above Vanessa's granted them immunity from any cutting remarks that may have come their way. Lord Parkinson ignored the entire exchange beyond a simple "We are not travelling to France to buy a ruddy dress for a silly school dance Pansy."

Both Pansy and Lady Parkinson were very wrong in their belief Narcissa would welcome them warmly. Even had their families not gone back decades in the business and societal events near and dear to Narcissa's heart, Vanessa had made it very clear to any who questioned their place that the Malfoy's and the Malfoy's alone had her trust. She was personally grateful and knew that devotion would elevate her family's status considerably.

Narcissa stared at them both coolly "Did I hear you insult my new future daughter in law" this part was stated as clear snub "not once but twice, Miss Parkinson? One would really think your social training would have come further along than that by now. Such a shame. I do hope you don't make too poor a showing at the dance. I cannot help but wonder what would have become of my poor home should your father have not chosen a new match for you."

Pansy turned beet red with her humiliating insult and Lady Parkinson schooled her features in to cold disdain. Lord Parkinson merely shrugged. Bickering women held no interest for him and the concessions he had been granted by agreeing to break the contract in addition to the favorable terms in his daughter's new match more than made up for any slight he may have felt at his daughter being passed over to become the new Lady Malfoy.

Narcissa continued looking at Vanessa "But they did make my decision to take you elsewhere much easier. Let us use the portkey your father purchased for you to travel to Italy. Their gowns are so much more fashion forward than the little shops in France have to offer." With a curt nod of her head she slipped Vanessa's arm in to hers and ushered her from the building."

With a small wiggle of her fingers Vanessa left with Narcissa to enjoy a long day and overnight stay in Milano. When they were done Vanessa had an entire new winter wardrobe, a beautiful emerald green gown studded with crystals and matching jewelry and shoes to go with everything.

The rest of their stay for the holiday went very well. Vanessa had missed her father terribly and was glad to have him by her side for even a few days. Meggy showed the house elves how to prepare some of Vanessa's favorite dishes and Draco was his most charming self.

With very little preamble, their marriage contract was signed to the delight of both teens. Draco now knew he had every right to tell the Bulgarian Git to stay away from his fiancé and Vanessa had one less worry on her mind. They celebrated with a small family feast and Narcissa promised to plan something much larger for the summer vacation.

Soon enough it was time to return to Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. With sadness and excitement combined Vanessa said goodbye to her father with promises to get together again for the Easter break.

Much to her delight, and Pansy's annoyance, Lydia and Daphne oohed and ahhed over all of her new clothes and accessories. Since the funds to purchase everything had come from some the money set aside for Draco's bride gift she could rightfully and cheerfully say in Pansy's hearing range that Draco had purchased everything for her. After hearing about Twilfitt and Tattings Lydia and Daphne cheerfully agreed that Pansy had it coming and Draco was still flying high after the signing of the contract. And besides he had planned to use the exact same tactic on the Bulgarian Git.

They would have all done better to remember the old adage "a woman scorned."

The ball was beautifully decorated. Draco for once, did not mind walking in behind Potter. With Vanessa on his arm he already felt like a champion.

For her part Vanessa was glad everything had worked out and Ivan had a date. Not that she would have stuck anyone with Pansy given another choice, but she felt so awful about how she had suddenly dropped him that she was willing to place a little faith in his ability to charm even that viper.

More than once the other dancers stopped to watch as Draco twirled her around. Even Hermione was smiling at her encouragingly. And she had not been close enough even once to Pansy to be bothered by her sneers or digs.

After about an hour of dancing Draco left to get them both drinks. She felt a warm hand on her arm and looked up to see Ivan beaming down at her.

"You look beautivul tonight Vanessa. May I steal you vor a danz?"

Vanessa knew Draco would not be thrilled but she could hardly turn Ivan down publicly. He had done nothing to deserve that kind of snub.

As he spun her around the floor she started feeling unnaturally warm. It was getting harder to remember why she had ever let go of a guy she had literally referred to as the God of All Abs. She was so entranced by him that she never noticed how close he was twirling her towards the doors that led outside.

When Draco returned with the drinks she was nowhere to be found.


	15. Pansy's Revenge

**Chapter 14**

While he could not say why, Draco had a bad feeling about Vanessa being gone so suddenly. He searched the floor, panic beginning to rise when he saw Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting at a bench. Hermione looked distressed but he could not bring himself to give a damned about her problems.

He interrupted Ron right in the middle of a rant about traitors, as if he and his blood traitor family had a leg to stand on where that came in.

"Where is Vanessa?" He asked with his customary sneer.

Ron looked up perturbed "We couldn't care less where your Slytherin girlfriend is."

Harry and Hermione both glared at Ron in shock. Vanessa was, after all, Hermione's cousin. Which she immediately reminded him of. Ron just shrugged back in response.

While Draco did not like Ron even he had to admit to feeling a little sorry for the bloke when Hermione turned on him and shouted "You know the answer then? Pluck up the courage and ask me yourself before someone else does! And not as a last resort!" Immediately after she shouted at both Harry and Ron to go to bed and something about Ron spoiling everything, as if that were a surprise. By that time he was well on his way across the room still searching.

He noticed Pansy was somewhere without Ivan and that caused a nasty turn in his stomach. Ivan and Vanessa gone at the same time could not be good for him.

When he got closer he noticed she was talking with a couple of the other Durmstrang gits.

"I vould not vorry about your rival Mees Pansy. Vith Ivan's never fail cologne there ees no chance the girl vill be returning tonight." The Durmstrang students all laughed and Pansy had way to a satisfied expression on her face.

Without thinking about what he was doing Draco pulled out his wand marched forward and stuck it right under Pansy's chin. "Where is she, you conniving little whore?"

Pansy was dumbstruck by his sudden attack. The Durmstrang students wanted nothing to do with this and disappeared.

"I'm not the whore here Draco, your little girlfriend took off with MY date. Last I saw they were heading out of here quite cozy."

"My fiancé, not girlfriend you bitch." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at this, but as he still had a wand under her chin she didn't dare make another move. "Now," he growled menacingly "if you don't tell me where she is…"

Before he could get out another word he felt a hand on his shoulder "What are you thinking Mr. Malfoy?" It was Professor Snape.

"Vanessa is missing and Pansy was talking to those blokes from Durmstrang. I have reason to believe Ivan has used some sort of… I don't know, magic potion or cologne or something to lure her away. She is in danger sir"

Pansy just sneered "That is not true Professor; he just doesn't want to admit he got dumped."

After glaring at them both a moment he asked quite coldly "Where is she Ms. Parkinson? And do NOT tell me that you have no idea."

Pansy swallowed hard "They may have been heading to the empty classroom on this floor, sir."

"Stay here!" Snape snarled "Do not move one inch from this spot."

Draco and Snape ran to the classroom. Bursting in they were just in time to catch Ivan with Vanessa half undressed.

"Petrificus totalis" shouted Draco, immobilizing Ivan immediately. He was happy to note the bastard hit the floor hard. He was less happy to see how Vanessa dropped to her knees to help him shouting "Draco, what have you done?!"

Snape pulled a vial from his pocket "Give her this."

Draco trusted his godfather, but still had to ask "What is it?"

"An antidote. If she is bespelled this will remove it."

Draco rushed forward to a very angry Vanessa and shoved the vial into her face "Drink this. Now!"

"I am not doing what you say when you are being mean Draco Malfoy!" she shouted at him.

Trying to calm down and remember she was the victim here Draco asked again more calmly "Please drink this Vanessa, do it for me."

Still glaring at him she grabbed the vial and chugged it down "There are you hap…" Draco had to catch her before she hit the floor as well.

Looking up at him shakily she asked "Draco? What is happening? Why am in here? I didn't mean to go off with" she looked at the boy on the floor "him!"

Snape was on the ground with a few parchment strips rubbing them on Ivan's exposed skin "We will have our answer in a moment, Miss Granger."

Noticing she was half naked Vanessa immediately hid herself behind Draco.

"As I thought. He is wearing cologne that when mixed with a consumable catalyst acts as a very powerful lust potion."

"Lust?" Vanessa asked, blushing at the word "Then he intended to…to..."

"It would appear so, Draco, take Vanessa to the hospital wing and send for Professor Dumbledore."

Draco helped Vanessa reassemble her clothes and did as Snape asked, but not before he kicked the Durmstrang git hard in the ribs. Snape merely raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

As he was leading her to Madame Pomfrey Vanessa stopped him "I don't want to go to the hospital wing, I just want to go home and go to bed. Let me stay with you tonight?"

Draco sighed, while he would like nothing more, his first priority was her safety and health. "Madame Pomfrey first. Bed after."

Vanessa was not happy but did as he asked.

Madame Pomfrey was certain Vanessa would recover fully from any lasting effects of the potion but still wanted her to stay overnight. Vanessa glared at Draco for this when he bent over to kiss her forehead. "I will be here to walk you to breakfast in the morning" he said in parting.

The entire affair was all over the school by the next day. Ivan had been arrested for attempted rape by magic and Pansy was considered a pariah by the rest of her house. While nothing could be proven against her there wasn't a single student who did not believe she had a part in the events.

Girls began checking and double checking their drinks and all of the boys stopped wearing cologne so as not to be suspected as potential rapists.

Hermione apologized profusely to Vanessa for not taking Draco more seriously when he said she had gone missing. Vanessa assured her there was no way she could have known "For all anyone knew, Mimi, I was in the loo."

"Malfoy knew. I should have listened. I was just so caught up in..."

Vanessa sighed "I know, in your hatred of my fiancé."

Hermione cringed at the title, but said "No! I swear it wasn't that it was, oh, Ron being an arse and ruining my night and worrying over Harry not figuring out the next task…and just everything! Please forgive me!"

Vanessa hugged her cousin and assured her there was nothing to forgive and they made Hogsmeade plans for the following weekend.

When she got back to her dorm it was to find Pansy slandering her to Draco.

"You can't possibly believe that she needed to be magicked into going off with Ivan can you? They dated for weeks and weeks, Draco, she was just using you to make him jealous so he would fight you for her! She stole you away from me just to make some other guy jealous. Why can't you see that?"

Before Draco could say a word to this, Vanessa stormed forward and slapped Pansy. Hard.

"You horrible little troublemaker! You set me up to be raped and now you act like I WANTED it?!"

Snarling Pansy went for her but all she ended up with was a handful of Vanessa's sweater as Draco pulled Vanessa out of her reach. "Let me make it clear Pansy" he growled "Vanessa is my FIANCÉE. I never would have agreed to sign the marriage contract binding me to you. My father made it very clear he would not force the issue. Vanessa could not "steal me away" as you put it because you never had a chance to start with."

Pansy stared at the two of them with hatred in her eyes and then realized she was holding something. Vanessa's necklace. In spite she threw it to the ground and crushed it with her heal before storming off.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" shouted Vanessa "No, she can't have broke it!"

Draco tried to comfort her "Vanessa, I don't need some dragon pendant from you. I know you love me. That is enough."

"No, you don't understand! That pendant is part of my ritual! I have to have it! You will die without it!" she began sobbing.

Draco was quite certain she was overstating the situation, but to calm her he asked "Can't we get a replacement?"

She thought about it for a bit "Yes… YES! Charlie!" Draco sneered at the name "I have to get to Charlie; he can create a new one for me!"

"Vanessa, Charlie is in Romania, he can just owl you the package."

"No! I have to be there to have it made. I am going to Romania on the very next holiday!"


	16. Easter in Romania

**Chapter 15**

The next couple of months were a blur for Vanessa. Pansy learned quickly to keep her distance. Every time she started to say something snarky someone immediately placed themselves between her and Vanessa. Most annoyingly was the twisted little house elf sort of thing that did not act like a house elf.

Meggy for her part had taken over most of Vanessa's meals. Vanessa barely noticed what she ate any more, but Draco was just happy she was eating. She began to fill out again and color returned to her cheeks. When Meggy said eat, Vanessa ate. When Meggy said sleep, Vanessa slept.

The only thing he did not like was that they conversed in a strange language most of the time. When he asked Vanessa about it she told him it was the language of the Wampanoag, a Native American tribe. That Meggy had taught it to her as a small child.

"OK, now I know what it is but why do you use it?" he asked one day when Meggy had left. He didn't want to admit the little creature intimidated him/

Vanessa had frowned thoughtfully "I…I am not sure. We all learn a different language it is a requirement, I just chose this one. It is how Meggy and I became so close. She taught it to me. And then she just sort of stuck around and made sure I didn't overwork and… well, most of my family as a close relationship with the pukwudgies."

"hmm…why? I mean, we use house elves but I wouldn't say we have a tradition of close relations with them."

"It has to do with how our school was founded and the relationship between my ancestor and William the Pukwudgies. When Isolt ran to the Americas to escape her aunt she found a pukwudgie being attacked by a hidebound and scared it off. The pukwudgie decided it owed her its life but was humiliated by this. She called him William after her father. Even though he said he hated her they formed a friendship and he taught her about the woods and then one day they heard a noise and found the same hidebound that had attacked William he had killed two boys parents. Isolt wanted to save them but William said no, that pukwudgies did not save humans or help them. She said if he helped his debt would be paid. These two boys were her adopted sons Chadwick and Webster. She was so angry with William she sent him away. Years later when her aunt came to attack them she called out for her father William, but William the pukwudgie came and he said he could not belive it took her so long to call him. He helped defeat her aunt and never left her side again. There has always been a William at Ilvermorny but no one knows if it is the same one or not. And so Pukwudgies have always liked our family and I ended u with Meggy."

Draco was surprised there was so much history behind her relationship with the little creature. No wonder the thing was so protective. "I had no idea the relationship went back so far."

Vanessa shrugged "it is such common knowledge back home we never really think about it. Meggy is practically family."

"An annoyingly close watching family member." Draco grumbled.

She laughed and kissed him lightly "Yep. We don't need tricky stairs at Ilvermorny."

Before they knew it Spring vacation was upon them and they were packing to stay with his parents.

"Aren't you packing awfully warm for two weeks at the Manor?" asked Draco curiously watching Vanessa throw in warm coats and gloves.

She looked at him surprised. "Draco, I am going to Romania."

"The hell you are" he shouted. He had honestly thought she had forgotten this crazy plan. "There is no way in hell you are spending time with that Weasley alone Vanessa."

"Draco, be reasonable. I told you my plan months ago. You had your chance to object then." She looked at him exasperatedly.

"I thought you were overwrought! There is no way in hell my parents are ever going to agree to this. And they have final say!" Draco glared at her smugly.

"Don't pout, Draco." Vanessa said a few days later as they unpacked their bags at the hotel in Romania. "You had to be wrong once in awhile. It isn't healthy for you to always be right. Besides" she kissed his cheek "you got your way. I am absolutely not going to spend any time with "that Weasley boy" alone. I thought you would be happy about that."

Seeing that it was going to take a little more than just a kiss on the cheek to sooth his ego this time Vanessa grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "I think I need to make this up to you properly." She smiled wickedly.

Raising eyebrow Draco smirked "Do you think I am so easy that a a quick hand job is going to smooth everything over?"

"Who said anything about quick?" she bit her lower lip drawing his eyes immediately to her mouth "or hands?"

Draco found he was that easy after all.

The next day they met his parents for breakfast and Vanessa kissed Narcissa on the cheek "Did you sleep well my dear" the older woman asked with a twinkle in her eye that made Vanessa blush "Yes I did. We have a bit of a hike today to get to the dragons."

Both Lucius and Draco looked at her surprised.

"You have to hike to the dragons to accomplish this, Vanessa?" asked Lucius. "I assumed we would simply find Weasley and he would perform whatever ritual or spell was necessary and we would be on our way, perhaps a bit of shopping in Italy before we made our way home?"

"It is… a bit more complicated than that." Vanessa said evasively.

"Exactly how much more complicated? I don't like this Vanessa." started Draco before he was interrupted by Charlie.

"Are you ready Vanessa?" Charlie was dressed in his dragon hide cloak and looked very rugged. Draco was very glad he had not allowed Vanessa to come on her own.

"Yes we are." She stood up.

"We…? Vanessa… are you sure that is wise do they know…?"

"Yes Charles, they know I am a parselmouth. It is OK. Draco will be my husband. Lucius and Narcissa are to be my in-laws; it is not healthy to have secrets in a family." The Malfoy's looked at Charlie smugly. Vanessa always took their side.

"As you wish" he did not look convinced however.

After about half an hour of hiking they reached a peak overlooking a wide bowl. In the center of the bowl was a curled up form. White scales with silver claws. One of the largest dragons any of them had ever seen. As if sensing their presence one enormous eye opened. The entire beast had to be the size of three Knight Buses laid end to end.

The eye seemed to single out Vanessa who stepped forward to the ledge.

 _*You have returned Child of Man* it spoke to her in a syllabant hiss._

 _*Yes Lord of the Skies and Master of the Earth. A rival for my mate broke your precious gift* she spoke with reverence and respect lower her gaze._

 _*And what is it you wish Child of Man?* she knew he would not offer her the glass she needed she must ask for it most respectfully._

 _*I would plead for a boon from you. A bit more of your precious glass. I know the value it has that it should never be squandered.* even though it had no value to the dragon, he knew it had value to her and she must be careful to give it te respect it deserved._

 _*You speak prettily Child of Man. You witnessed my triumph over my rival, yes?* this was a test. What was he looking for? A new title?_

 _*I did oh Lord of the Skies and Master of the Earth and Vanquisher of of the Interloper, none could stand before you, it was a glorious fight. He was a worthy opponent, but no match for you.* she breathed deeply as she watched him preen._

 _*It was a good match, was it not? He was young and strong. But I was stronger. My mate warms my eggs. Not his. You may have your boon Child of Man. Draw it to yourself if you are able* he laid his head down and closed his eyes content._

Closing her eyes she reached out with her magic and found a large enough piece and using accio called it to her.

Holding it up triumphantly to Charles he shook his head "You are something else kid, you really should consider a career working with dragons."

She smiled sadly at him and patted his arm. Linking her arm with Draco's, who was frowning slightly, she allowed herself to be led back down the path while Charles went off to create two new pendants.


	17. I was Dumped by a Four Year Old

**Chapter 16**

While Charlie was creating the pendants Vanessa and the Malfoys decided to take the opportunity to explore the little dragon village, mostly at Draco and Vanessa's insistence, before heading off to Italy for the promised shopping trip.

As they entered the little pub Vanessa heard a familiar voice call her name "Vanessa! You have returned to us so soon!"

Draco was not happy to see a young man slightly older than themselves throw his arms around Vanessa and kiss her on both cheeks.

"Andrei! It has been some time! How have you been? How is your brother? Recovered nicely from his burns?" He was even less happy to see Vanessa return the greeting a little too enthusiastically.

"He has, no one can brew a burn potion the way you can Vanessa, we were lucky to have you with us." Andrei clasped both of Vanessa's hands in his.

"I was happy to help. Cauldron fire burns can be nasty business. But my manners, Lord and Lady Malfoy, this is Andrei Andreescu, his parents own this establishment and make the most amazing sarmale and papanasi for dessert. And Andrei this is Draco, he is my…"

"Fiance… I am her fiance." Draco pulled her to his side.

The elder Malfoys exchanged amused glances.

"I am very pleased to meet all of you. Please be seated, Mama will be glad you remember her food so fondly, and I know Ion will want to see his heroine." Andrei led them to a table near the window with an amazing view of the mountains.

"So, who is this Andrei?" Draco asked before the topic of the discussion was even out of earshot.

"Andrei is a very nice boy whose little brother was injured in a cauldron accident. It was during a terrible storm. None of the healers could get to us quickly, the magic fluctuations here because of the dragons make apparating during storms dangerous. We were trapped for three days. I brewed the potions that kept Ion's burns from getting worse. I became close to his entire family during that time." Vanessa had reached out to take Draco's hand during her explanation. She knew how it felt to be insecure in their relationship. Of course that was his fault entirely due to the Pansy incident, but she still understood his need to be reassured.

"And nothing else? I don't have to compete with another set of abs and a damned accent?" his eyes narrowed.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, there was no competition; you were attached at the face to Pansy Parkinson so I began dating Ivan. And do not use curse words in front of your mother. It is cheap and common. And I will not have this conversation with you here; if you wish to discuss your indiscretions we will do so in private." She hated having to be so firm with him but his jealousy could not be allowed to continue.

Lucius cleared his throat "So tell me about these dishes that you claim are amazing Vanessa.

Grateful for the interruption Vanessa began describing the cabbage rolls and fruit and jelled dessert. As she was doing so a small form came rushing from a side room and flung itself in to her arms.

"NESSA!" the small boy, about four years old screamed as he buried his face in to her shoulder and wrapped arms around her.

"Ion! I am so pleased to see you. How is my best boy doing?" she kissed him on the forehead.

"I am all healed up see?" he showed her his arms where there were no scars left to show where he had been injured.

"You sure are; no scars at all!" she was so pleased he had healed so well. She had been terrified he would be maimed for life.

Ion looked disappointed "No scars? But scars make you look tough, like the dragon tamers."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she took one more look "Well, I think I was wrong, there might be one or two scars to show off. But don't go trying to get anymore any time soon, do you hear me?"

He smiled proudly "Yes Nessa." He turned himself around and seated himself comfortably on her lap wrapping her arms around him finally taking note of the others at the table burying his face in her arms shyly.

"Ion, I want you to meet Lord and Lady Malfoy." Knowing his manners the little boy stood up and bowed very formally to Lucius and bowed over Narcissa's hand charming them both immediately.

"And this is Draco." She said as Draco smiled at him gently.

"You aren't Nessa's boyfriend are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Draco was a little taken aback "No… I am her fiancé."

"Good because Nessa is supposed to marry me when I get old enough." Ion said firmly.

Draco laughed "Do you know when you are old enough Vanessa will be almost thirty years old?"

Ion's eyes grew really round "That is really old." He glared at Vanessa "You did not tell me you would be old. I think we should just be friends."

Vanessa grumbled "You never asked. I can't believe I was just dumped by a four year old." causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, maybe Draco will want to marry you, he seems to like you well enough." Offered Ion.

"Well, if it will help you out to have me take her off your hands I suppose I can take one for the team." teased Draco.

"You're a real pal" said Ion just before he went back to his parents.

"He is adorable Vanessa. You will make a wonderful mother one day." Beamed Narcissa causing Vanessa to blush.

Another very attractive young man approached with their food stopping to kiss Vanessa on the cheek.

"Great, another one" grumbled Draco.

"Dimitru! Let me introduce you to my fiancé Draco and his parents, Lady and Lord Malfoy." She said with a twinkle in her eye "This is Dimitru, Andrei's boyfriend."

The quiet young man greeted the table and took his leave.

"You could have just told me…" started Draco.

"I want you to trust me because I have never given you cause not to" Vanessa said kissing his cheek "not because an attractive friend happens to be gay."

After their meal they took their portkey in to Milan where the men would be purchasing new wardrobes for the upcoming season. The pendants would not be ready for two days so they had plenty of time to shop and enjoy themselves.

The elder Malfoys left Draco and Vanessa on their own to explore the city while they relaxed at the suites they had rented. Draco was his most charming self and all of their petty disagreements melted away over the next two days as he focused all of his attention on her.

When they returned to Romania Vanessa was more than ready to pick up her pendants and contemplate the next step. At some point she would have to make serious considerations about completing the ritual.

She felt that fifteen was a bit young to contemplate a serious sexual relationship. As far as she and Draco had gone they had never gone _that_ far. Did it make that much of a difference? She really felt like it did.

One thing she knew for certain. They would have to discuss this and that conversation was bound to be awkward.

 **Yes I know that in the fourth year they would have been fourteen not fifteen. I made a creative choice to advance them one year based on ick factors.**


	18. Hogs Head Date

**Chapter 17**

The spring holiday ended quite happily for all concerned and Draco and Vanessa went back to Hogwarts on a high note. While he still did not understand her obsession with these pendants and the ritual that went behind them he was happy to have spent so much time with her away from school.

He had especially enjoyed seeing her care for the little boy Ion. It had stirred something in him watching her dote on a small child. He felt like it had matured their relationship. He knew they were not ready for any major commitments yet, but he knew with a certainty that one day they would be.

For her part Vanessa was just glad to be back and to get the rest of her obligations over she knew that the final task of the Tri-Wizard Championship was almost over. She was not nearly as ignorant of it as she had pretended to be. It was no coincidence that her arrival had coincided with the event. The ritual she was working on was to be finished by the finale. Both sides had made that perfectly clear.

She was almost finished. In fact, aside from watching the potion brew and adding in the final ingredients, which she did not possess, she was finished. There was nothing left for her to do. The color and consistency told her that she had performed everything correctly. All she could do was wait.

She had hoped that the final ingredients would be delivered to her well in advance so that her presence would not be needed at the end. But as days turned into weeks and the final task loomed her hopes seemed in vain.

Draco knew she was waiting for _something_ to happen. Something she refused to share with him. Neither she nor her tiny body guard would answer his questions so he had taken to stalking them both. He set house elves to watch the pukwudgie and he stalked Vanessa. When she left the castle he would know and follow.

In the mean time he tried to keep their time together as normal as possible. The rest of the school was increasingly excited about the end of the tournament. He just wanted to see Saint Potter knocked on his arse and he didn't much care which school did it. Subjectively He would like to see the Hufflepuff get it because "Go Hogwarts" but he could have just have easily been a Durmstrang if his father had his way and not his mother. Anyone but the blonde Beauxbaton bimbo. He actually had nothing against her, but if he wanted to keep the peace he would remember to refer to her that way each and every time Vanessa was listening. And as far as he could tell she was _always_ listening.

In the goal of keeping things normal they were going to Hogsmeade for the upcoming weekend. Like any normal couple. Because he needed new quills and she needed to stop brooding in the dungeons.

Pansy had taken to strutting past him with a new guy every week. He was not sure why she thought it would bother him. But the one bonus was that Vanessa was finally relaxed about then whole pendant breaking incident. He was finally reasonably certain that she was not going to start casting dangerous and deadly spells every time she saw the other girl.

This week's boy toy was Blaise. He winked at Draco as they walked by. Draco just smirked at him. He would certainly never stand in the way of a buddy and a sure thing. He just hoped Blaise had remembered all of the healing spells he was certain to need.

Vanessa looked disgusted. He knew their friendship would be on hold until Blaise was done with Pansy. He did not see that as a downside. He had not been comfortable with their closeness anyway. He knew that Blaise wanted more from Vanessa. He knew Vanessa did not see Blaise that way, but it still made him uncomfortable with their friendship.

While Draco went into Scrivenshafts Vanessa told him she would order for them both at the Hogs Head.

Both had agreed that in spite of its somewhat disreputable reputation they would rather go where they would be alone than to either Madame Puddifoots or the Three Broomsticks where they would have to share with the much higher crowds due to the popularity of the Tournament. The owner and bartender was the quiet type who didn't ask a lot of questions and despite the seediness of the place did not let things get out of hand. It was a safe enough place to get a quick bite and a few butter beers.

Vanessa ordered both of them sausages and potatoes and the aforementioned butter beers and sat back to wait when she was approached by a man and woman in dark hooded cloaks.

"Miss Granger?" the woman asked.

"That would be me" Vanessa watched her visitors carefully. Not Death Eaters. These had to be members of the Order. Great what did _they_ want?

"We just wanted to make certain you were well. That everything was…" the man started.

"No, you wanted to make certain I was living up to my end of the bargain." Vanessa stated flatly.

Draco walked in and heard Vanessa make this last comment to the tow strangers standing at her table. His guard immediately went up. Who were these people?

"I knew it was a bad idea to trust a kid with something so important." The woman said.

Draco knew this woman. It was his cousin Nymphadora Tonks. She was an Aurora. What the hell did Aurors want with Vanessa?

"Then why did you?" asked Vanessa "I was going ahead with my plans regardless of your stake in them. Just leave me to it."

"It is for the greater good." Said the man with Tonks. Draco was pretty sure he was another Auror, a man called Kingsley.

Vanessa shrugged. Draco approached the table "Vanessa, you OK?"

She looked up at him and she looked so tired… no exhausted, he had never seen anyone with that look, he turned on Tonks and sneered "You need something here Tonks? We are on a date."

"Nope. Just leaving." The two Aurors turned and left the way they had come.

Draco sat beside Vanessa and pulled her in to his side resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I left you alone" he whispered "it won't happen again."

She snuggled in to his side "They are just checking up on their investment Draco. It's… it's nothing. I'm glad you are here."

Neither noticed the bartender giving them a contemplative look as they continued their date managing o have a good time in spite of their unexpected visitors.

It was to be the last bit of time to themselves they were able to sneak off for. As the day of the final task drew closer the school kicked in to high gear with everyone enjoying high spirits and choosing sides.

And of course school and regular tests did not stop.

The day before the final task Vanessa took Draco aside for a chat.

"I… I am going to have to leave the school grounds, and I am going to need you to let me go. Alone." He noticed she could not quite meet his eyes as she said this.

"Can you tell me why?" He asked her quietly.

"No Draco, I can't. It is… it is not my secret to tell.

"Does it have something to do with all of the strangers who keep approaching you?"

"Please don't ask me Draco. I promised at the end of the school year I would tell you everything, but I can't yet. Not now." She was pleading with him.

"I will let you leave her alone." He promised.

He hated how relieved she looked. Especially since he knew he intended to follow her.


	19. Resurrection

**Until I am ready with next chapter I am posting this here as a response to my latest review, which I absolutely WILL approve. Tom Riddle was born in 1926, he is most assuredly NOT the same age as Lucius Malfoy born in 1953. In fact this puts him as her Great Grandfather. How? You will have to wait until the next chapter, but honestly, please look up dates before berating me. And even if my dates were off, and they most assuredly are NOT, it is MY story and I get to take poetic license. I am glad you liked it up until that point, and I hope your error does not stop you from continuing to like it.**

 **Chapter 18**

Later that night before they retired to their beds several people, including Vanessa and Draco, had gathered to read in the common room. Putting aside the book he had been studying Draco frowned slightly at Vanessa.

"Vanessa, this Hobbomock spirit, I have heard you mention…" he watched her tense visibly "it is a spirit of death, isn't it?"

"Among other things… yes…" she said shortly.

"And it is some sort of stone giant?" he persisted.

"When I encountered Hobbomock it was as a serpent, not a giant. Why are we discussing this Draco?"

"Is it so bad that I want to get to know you and the culture you grew up in?" he supposed he should have been surprised at how quickly the lie came to him. Why was she consorting with death spirits?

Vanessa smiled softly at him, "No, of course not" he knew if she was not mentally and physically exhausted he would never have skipped the lie past her. He was good, but he had to admit, she was better.

"So why Hobbomock?" he knew straight out asking her about the death spirit factor would not go over well.

She frowned thoughtfully "In part because Hobbomock heard my pleas and knew my heart. Also, she was willing to share her knowledge."

Draco was confused "In all of the stories I've read Hobbomock is male…"

Vanessa just shrugged "Who knows the ways of spirits. Perhaps the people who wrote those old legends got it wrong. Or perhaps they heard the voice and thought it masculine. Or maybe spirits just appear to us in the form we expect or need. They are not like we are Draco."

Or maybe you are very gravely mistaken about the identity of the creature speaking to you he thought but only smiled and nodded his agreement "That makes sense."

Smiling wanly she held out her hand, "Now come and lie with me, I have a busy day tomorrow."

Vanessa slept wrapped in Draco's arms all night. Meggy had not much cared for their occasional sleeping arrangements but as long as she was there to supervise she let it go.

Vanessa was gone before Draco woke the next morning and he saw with a nasty knot in his stomach that her potion kit was gone as well. He had no idea why this should disturb him so much but he knew whatever Vanessa was up to she was in way over her head.

Draco snarled his way through the rest of the day snapping at anyone who spoke to him and threatening to curse a second year for walking in his path.

Finally his house elf Mitsy came to find him. "I has done as Master asks. Mistress Vanessa is in the woods and there are others coming now. All day she was only stirring a pot and watching.

"Take me" was all he said. Apparation could not be performed in Hogwarts, but that should have come with a clarifier _humans_ could not apparate in Hogwarts, House elves had no problem doing so.

Taking Mitsy's hand he felt the nausea inducing pull of side apparating.

They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Draco could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Off to one side was Vanessa, she was indeed watching her cauldron carefully making precise stirs of quarter half and full rotations.

But what caught his attention was not the graveyard, nor the cauldron, nor even Vanessa herself. It was the giant snake coiled around her feet. He knew without a doubt this was the Hobbomock she spoke of. It reeked of dark magic and ill intent. He did not know how she could bear to have it near her, but even as he watched she reached down and stroked the things head.

Things changed very quickly. One moment all was quiet and then suddenly with a loud bang, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory appeared holding the Tri-Wizard cup between them.

Draco could hear footsteps approaching from somewhere to his right. Away from where Vanessa was. Squinting tensely through the darkness, he watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Draco couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something.

Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And as the man and bundle walked parallel to him he could see that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby . . . or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Whatever was in the bundle spoke " _kill the spare."_

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground some distance away; the pain he knew with a certainty that his schoolmate was dead with such callousness that he retched, and wept in horror.

Terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his watery eyes. Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside Harry Potter. He was indeed dead.

While he was staring in horror at Cedric he had missed the other man place the bundle on the ground. Good, no one should touch whatever that was. The man began tying Harry up with ropes. Draco was torn. He did not like Harry Potter but this… this was a whole other level of horrifying. But if he helped Harry he would expose himself and leave Vanessa vulnerable.

While rooted in indecision the hooded man moved towards where Vanessa was, making Draco's decision for him. As quietly and quickly as he could he made his way towards where Vanessa was. He got there in time to see the man start pushing the cauldron towards the bundle on the ground. Good maybe it was just some really disgusting potion ingredients.

Reaching Vanessa finally he stopped short when the giant snake coiled itself around her and raised its upper body to look him in the eye. He knew with a certainty that he was staring death in the face.

"No, Hobbomock, please" Vanessa pleaded laying a hand on the snake's head.

The snake hissed something at her.

"He did not mean to spy, he was only looking after me. It is my fault I should have used a sleeping draught to keep him quiet tonight." She stroked the thing like a beloved pet, or friend, he wanted to retch again.

The snake had turned to look at her. And then dismissively laid its head back down on its coils.

Carefully Vanessa made her way to Draco.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "This is… dangerous beyond dangerous."

"And that is exactly why I am here. I promised to always take care of you." He was standing his ground. No way was he leaving her here.

Sighing she leaned in to his side "It is too late anyway, look."

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring now very persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now the hooded man was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of the hooded man tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. Draco heard a high, cold voice.

"Hurry!"

"Who or what was that?" hissed Draco through his teeth.

Vanessa just looked at him sadly. "You will find out soon enough."

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready, Master." The hooded man said

"Now . . ." said the cold voice.

The hooded man pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Draco cried out to see what they contained.

The thing he had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Draco had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face —no child alive ever had a face like that — flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The hooded man dumped the thing in to the cauldron and Draco hoped it would be boiled alive.

The hooded man started collecting other things and chanting in to the night. Draco realized he was completing some horrific ritual.

 _"_ _Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Draco watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at the chanters command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned avivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now the man was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin,shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

" _Flesh of the servant — w-willingly given — you will —_

 _revive — your master."_

He stretched his right hand out in front of him — the hand had a missing finger Draco noted. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. In one swing he severed the hand and threw it in to the cauldron screaming his pain and terror in to the night air.

 _"_ _B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect_

 _your foe."_

Draco knew he would never reach Harry in time, and Harry himself could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly. . . .

He watched as Harry squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in the man's remaining hand. He saw its point penetrate the crook of Harry's right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. The man, still panting with pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

The cauldron bubbled and sparked and then seemed to settle all at once. Draco could see someone or some _thing_ step out of the pot. It was shaped like a man he noted.

Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and the man, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry . . .and Draco noted the bloody Gryffindor stared back into a face straight out of a nightmare. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils . . .

What ensued was the strangest conversation about family Draco had ever been privy to. He noted that Vanessa was listening intently, however.

Listen to me, reliving family history . . ." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . ." Draco felt Vanessa stiffen beside him.

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward . . . slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. The thing from the cauldron stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward the strange man, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master . . . Master . . ." he murmured.

He now knew who he was looking at. This was the Dark Lord returned. Why in the name of all that was holy would Vanessa raise He Who Must Not Be Named?

And he knew these death eaters. The one in the elaborate silver mask with the grey eyes behind them was his own father. And from the way Vanessa watched him crawl towards the Dark Lord, Draco knew that she knew who he was as well.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind, a rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

Draco listened as Voldemort berated them for their desertion and never having looked for him. He watched as the crucio curse was used on one of his father's friends, Avery for daring to apologize.

Draco became intent on paying attention again when he heard his father's name.

Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius. . . . Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay . . . but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

So it was his father who destroyed the world cup. Bastard.

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me —"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Lucius Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius.. . . You have disappointed me. . . . I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course. . . . You are merciful, thank you. . . ."

"Master, we crave to know . . . we beg you to tell us . . . how you have achieved this . . . this miracle . . . how you managed to return to us. . . ."

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins — and ends — with my young friend here. And family."

Draco listened to the story of resurrection and how Voldemort had settled in a far away forest. Looking at Vanessa he knew where that forest was.

At the end Voldemort was clearly intent on dueling Harry. Grabbing Vanessa he buried her face in his chest so she would not see this. He knew Voldemort would not make it a clean or painless death.

When he looked up all he could see was a golden glowing globe where the wizards had been.

After what seemed like an eternity he heard an angry roar and the glow was gone. He looked for the body of Harry Potter but did not see it.

"He eludes us but only for a time," Voldemort said, composing himself. "And now I will greet my real family."

As the death eaters began to approach him he knocked them all back with a simple wave of his wand and held his hand out to where they were standing.

Vanessa stepped forward, shrugging off his restraining hand "It will be alright Draco. Trust me."

Stepping into the circle Draco was horrified and disgusted to watch Voldemort embrace his fiancé.

Looking up at him Vanessa said "Hello Grandfather."


	20. Authors Note Ages and Timeline

**Authors Note – Ages and Timeline**

For those who do not need this, feel free to skip.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior AKA Lord Voldemort: Born December 31 1926

Lucius Malfoy: Between Sept 9 1953 and September 8 1954

Charles Dagworth-Granger: September 24, 1953

Vanessa Dagworth-Granger December 22, 1980

Draco Malfoy: June 5, 1980

I will continue to update this author's note as needed and will endeavor to include one in each new edition of this series to avoid confusion from here on out.


	21. The Aftermath

**Chapter 19**

Draco could only watch as the monster held Vanessa at arm length and looked her over "You have grown so much since I last saw you, granddaughter."

"You have changed as well, grandfather." She did not cringe away as Voldemort wrapped an arm around her.

"I am certain from when you last saw me, it is for the better." He sounded amused.

"Of course, grandfather." Draco noticed she kept using the title, like she was reminding him of their relationship…

"You have done well, in spite of the limitations placed upon you. I would have trusted no one but family with the task you had to complete." The death eaters moved out of the way as Voldemort escorted Vanessa to a crumbling stone that with a wave he transformed in to a bench.

Draco wondered how she could bear to have this… creature… touch her.

"Thank you grandfather. I have upheld my end. I have remained neutral in all things." She turned towards Voldemort on the bench but kept her gaze lowered. Was it respect or fear Draco wondered.

"The Unbreakable Vows assisted with that I am certain." Voldemort sounded amused.

Did he just say _vows_ as in plural? Draco wondered.

"Without a doubt, but I could have always chosen death." Vanessa passed her gaze over the death eaters who were standing very still watching her.

"And yet, with your assistance, willing or not, neutral or no, I have returned to power. What boon can I grant you _granddaughter_?" It was clear he knew her game. She showed no reaction. Draco was impressed, full grown wizards cowered in the Dark Lords presence.

"I only ask for one thing, grandfather, that my marriage contract be given your blessing and that the Malfoys, worthless as they may seem in your eyes right now, be allowed to continue as my benefactors in the absence of my father." Lucius Malfoy tensed only slightly at her words.

"The marriage contract to the young man who cowers near Nagini?" he asked, once again amusement in his voice.

"He is Slytherin grandfather." As though that explained everything "and yet he came here against my wishes to see me safe. Far braver wizards have cowered in your presence than he I am sure."

"And yet not you?" he reached out and brushed a curl from her face causing Draco to shudder.

"No, grandfather. You value power, loyalty and your bond, when you give it. In that order." Vanessa did not flounder when she looked up at him.

"I notice you did not mention family."

"I know you place no particular value in that. Nor was I raised to do so. They are not necessary to the other three. Though as you have pointed out tonight" she took one of his hands "your true family has returned to you."

"I could well have meant my loyal death eaters." He said, testing her.

"You could have meant them to be so, if you had considered them loyal. I know you do not. How could you? Nott came to me against your wishes and attempted to interfere in your plans. And the rest abandoned you. I did not." When she reminded him of Nott's actions he carelessly tossed a crucio over his shoulder at the man as casually as if he had thrown a practice snitch to the man. He ignored the screams as Nott writhed on the ground.

"And you would ask me to allow your betrothal to one and the continued influence of another?" Again he seemed more amused by her than annoyed Draco noticed, but feared this could change any moment.

"Yes grandfather, I do so desire this. You asked me the boon I would request of you and this is what I would request." Draco held his breath as the monster contemplated her.

"Step forward young Malfoy." Draco felt his guts clench as he was summoned forward.

Once in to the light of the campfire and near to the bench Voldemort passed a hand between them and a green light crackled.

"Interesting" Voldemort said finally "I will allow this, be greatful for my mercy and benevolence."

"I always am, grandfather" Vanessa said, her head bowed low.

"Such pretty words you speak. Take your… young man and go." Vanessa stood only after the Dark Lord did so, offering her his hand.

Linking her hand in to Draco's arm she began to lead him off when she was stopped by Voldemort's voice once again "While I am flattered, I do not require you to expend your life by breaking your neutrality… yet."

Vanessa bowed graciously and allowed Draco to lead her to the apparition point where he noticed Meggy waiting to usher them back to Hogwarts. She looked at Draco with a cross between being miffed and being impressed "Stupid boy" was all she said before taking them back to Hogwarts.

Once back Vanessa waited for them to get to the dorms and a silencing spell was put up before she collapsed in to Draco's arms weeping and shaking like a leaf.

He had planned to demand answers from her, but seeing her post encounter shock and pure terror he could not bring himself to do so yet. He pulled her into the beds and into his arms. Whispering soothing words to her he waited until she calmed before he asked anything.

When her shaking had finally subsided he finally asked her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh yes, I can see how that conversation would go" she hiccupped "I know you don't really remember me, but I would literally die to keep you safe, and by the by, my grandfather is Lord freaking Voldemort. I would be very lucky not to be locked up in Saint Mungos."

"OK, fair enough… in the beginning, but you never trusted me." He sounded hurt.

Vanessa sat up and took his hands "I trust you completely Draco. I just want to keep you alive. And safe. Getting you involved in that does neither."

"Did you know my father would be there tonight?" he asked tightly.

"Did I know? No I did not. Could I have made an educated guess that he would be summoned? Yes. He has a great deal of influence. Voldemort will need him. It is going… it will get very ugly before this is done."

"What happened in that graveyard tonight… that was beyond dark Vanessa, Cedric was killed just for showing up, you know that don't you?" he shuddered remembering the sight.

"He was never supposed to be there, only Harry." She looked down sadly.

"How can you sound so casual about offering up anyone, even Potter to be sacrificed like that?" he was horrified at her callousness.

"I did not want to. I have no choice. I am under two Unbreakable Vows that prevent me from telling either side what the other is up to." he did not doubt her, he had heard this himself.

"And what exactly IS up Vanessa? You said you could tell me now."

"Not all of it, but this year? Oh yes, this I can tell you. The man who taught our Defense against the Dark Arts classes was NOT Mad Eye Moody. He was a loyal death eater." She looked so angry.

"He... what? Who? How long have you known?" he could not believe what she was saying.

"Since almost the beginning. I recognized the symptoms of someone who was constantly taking a polyjuice potion. As to who he is? It took a while, but I am pretty sure given other events that it is Barty Crouch jr. I do not believe he died in Azkaban like it was reported." Her hands still shook as she held on to his.

"You threatened a full grown vicious death eater?!" he asked remembering the several confrontations she had with the man "Are you daft?"

"He wouldn't dare touch me. He would have been lucky to be flayed alive and he knew it. Bastard." She snarled.

"Wait! We need to tell someone, Snape or…" he was leaping from the bed.

Grabbing his hand she said "I am sure they have figured it out by now. When Harry came back, he would have been waiting to pounce. Back up plans you know."

He finally asked the question that had been plaguing him. "Why Vanessa, why would you help bring that monster back?"

"I did it on orders from both sides. Specifically Dumbledore and Voldemort himself."

"Wait... why would Dumbeldore want that monster back?" Draco could not believe what he was hearing, he had always believed the man was an incompetent head master, but a mad man as well?

"In his half state he seemed less dangerous, but he was also virtually unkillable. Forcing him in to a corporeal form.." she let the rest dangle.

"Makes him killable..." Draco said with dawning realization.

"I think there is more to it than that, but I am not involved in any of that. At least not yet." She said.

"That word "yet" terrifies me Vanessa" he said frowning.

"Yeah, it doesn't exactly thrill me either" she said snuggling in to his arms.


	22. End of Year Four

**Chapter 20**

The end of the Tri-Wizard Championship Tournament should have been a high spirited festive time, but with the death of Cedric Diggory, it was instead a time of mourning.

At the end of year feast Dumbledore got up and let then entire school know that Cedric Diggory had been murdered by none other than Voldemort himself. The collective gasps of horror should have been enough to suck all of the oxygen from the room. When Dumbledore said there was one other that needed mentioning Draco could feel Vanessa tense beside him.

But of course like always he only meant Potter. Saint Potter Golden Boy of Gryffindor. He supposed one day he would pair off with his filthy mudblood Golden Girl Princess and have a pack of glowing golden children. He reached down and took Vanessa's hand in comfort and squeezed it.

After the meal Vanessa waited a few moments for the dining hall to clear. Knowing how she hated to have people crowded against her, Draco waited quietly without complaint.

As they started to leave the Great Hall they could hear the voices of Potter, Weasley and Granger outside.

"I want to talk to Nessa, Ronald give me a few minutes, would you?" Granger was saying.

"What on earth for? Look Mione, I know she is your cousin, but she is a dodgy sort, isn't she? I mean not just Slytherin and all, but she is awful chummy with Snape and then there is her whole obsession with Malfoy…" Weasley objected.

"It is not an obsession Ronald, she says she loves him." Well, at least the bushy haired freak was standing up for Vanessa, sneered Draco.

"Then she is mental as well as being dodgy. Wouldn't you say Harry?" Potter murmured something Draco couldn't quite catch but it did not sound flattering.

He heard a sniff beside him. He could not believe Vanessa was crying over what those idiots were saying. "Vanny…"

She held up a hand "No, Draco, it … I knew what I was getting in to. It is OK."

"The hell it is" he narrowed his eyes at the door. "But come on, let's go get packed.

The trio looked surprised to see Vanessa and Draco exit the Great Hall at that moment. Especially when it was clear Vanessa had been crying and Draco looked ready to start performing unforgivables.

"Nessa…" started Hermione.

"Do NOT speak to my fiancé, you filthy…." He stopped when Vanessa squeezed his hand.

"Fiance? Hermione looked startled "I… had no idea."

"Why would you? Why in Merlin's name would you think YOU were important enough to be given that information? So you cand your friends could debate how dodgy that seems as well?" Draco was more furious than Vanessa had ever seen him.

"Draco, please… let's just go to our dorms and pack." Vanessa whispered.

Tucking her arm in his and throwing a disgusted sneer at the trio, he started to walk off with Vanessa when she stopped him.

Walking up to Harry, but keeping her eyes down she whispered "I am sorry Harry, I am… so sorry about what happened to you."

Draco dragged her off immediately before her guilt start forcing her to confess to her sins.

But not before they heard Harry wonder "What was that all about?"

"See?" said Ron "Dodgy."

"Or perhaps" Hermione growled at him "she is genuinely sorry Harry went through a traumatic experience."

"A Slytherin genuinely care for someone besides themselves? Come on Hermione, even you can't believe that." The Weasel laughed.

Draco finally had his revenge on the train, just before they were due to arrive at Kings Cross, while Vanessa was napping propped up against Blaise, he went looking for his two goons Crabbe and Goyle to have fun with a little Gryffindor baiting.

He could here the little swot bragging about how she had finally caught on to that Skeeter woman being an unregistered animagus. It only took her most of the year. He had figured it out when he saw the blasted woman disguised as a beetle trying to get close to him and Vanessa during a date at Hogsmeade. He spent the rest of the year feeding her fun bits of non sense to keep her away from him and Vanessa.

"Very clever, Granger," said Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, this was done for the greatest effect. Draco had chosen these two morons just for their ability to intimidate.

"So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal." His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered.

He wanted to remind Harry that while they were sitting here talking about some dumb bitch reporter there was a madman, a monster, on the loose.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all three of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," said Harry.

Good, he finally looked like he remembered that a psychopath bent on destroying the damned wizarding world had been let lose in that graveyard. But here he sat, instead of with people who could actually help him, with an inferior mudblood and a weak blood traitor Weasley. Neither of whom were equipped to take down the Dark Lord. And now they were going to get killed standing by his side. Iodiots, the lot of them. Instead of standing with those who knew what that monster was like he chose the losers.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you, you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well — second — Diggory was the f —"

All he remembered were an awful lot of curses thrown at him from every angle and just before he passed out what appeared to be tentacles on his face.

And that was just how Vanessa found him, Crabbe and Goyle later, when she finally went looking for them after her nap.

Kicked in to an empty car, covered in more hexes than she could count and Merlin's grapes, were those tentacles?

After performing counter hexes and giving out countering potions, she and Meggy finally managed to get the three cleared without risking their reputations.

Well, Draco's she really didn't care about Crabbe and Goyle.

As they exited the train, she wrapped an arm about his waist "You really are the most infuriating git, you know that?"

He laughed "Perhaps, but I happen to be YOUR infuriating git."

"And don't you forget it." She returned his smile as they went off to meet the Malfoy's for the start of the summer.

 **And that is it, dear readers, the end of Negotiating With Dragons Year Four. Stay tuned sometime next week for Part II Negotiating with Dragons Year Five**


	23. Year Five Prologue - Answers

**Negotiating with Dragons Year Five**

 **Prologue - Answers**

Vanessa was feeling more than a bit stir crazy trapped in the Malfoy Manor. It had not helped that Draco was insistent upon answers.

"Draco, I gave you everything…" she sighed in exasperation. They had barely been in the Manor for a week when he wanted to know the entire story.

"No you have not. How did you even come in contact with the Dark Lord? And how did you make not one but two unbreakable vows?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest. She was not going to get out of this easily.

Where to start?

"It was the year after my mother died. So a little over a year since we met. I had been wandering out in the forest outside of our home. I heard a strange sort of hissing and realized I could understand what it was saying. It was asking me for help.

When I finally located it I could see the great snake I came to know as Hobbomock. She was injured and guarding a man who was equally injured. I saw out of the back of this man's head another face."

Draco had heard rumors about Professor Quirrel, but had not realized he had ever been in the United States.

"The face spoke to me in the same language the snake had. After we talked and he realized who I was he told me he was my great grandfather. That as a young man he had… relations… with my great-grandmother and left her with child."

"And you believed him?" Draco interrupted.

"I did, my great-grandmother married long after my grandmother was born. It was known that my grandmother was not the child of her husband. She claimed to have been married and widowed, but grandfather told me he never married her. There were pictures of him and my great-grandmother. She had travelled by steamer to England with her family. That was where they met. The face… it was older, but clearly the same man. He told me he had been injured when a curse rebounded. That there were forces in England who had sought to over throw his perfect wizard world."

"To say the least." Murmured Draco.

"I stole potions to help the injured man and Hobbomock heal and in exchange my grandfather taught me to brew potions and some spells. He had the man he was controlling write down a very specific ritual that I was to complete when the time was right."

"The one from the graveyard?" surmised Draco.

"Yes, the very same. He also sent some of his loyal followers to help, but that came later. The ritual was years in the making. Potions had to be steeped and brewed. Some took a year or more to complete."

"A heavy burden to place on a ten year old."

"Perhaps, but at the time I felt honored. Because I already knew of your family he came up with a way to involve them so that when I came to Hogwarts I would have a readymade family that he considered to be acceptable."

"Meaning pureblood."

"Not just that, they had to be loyal to him and influential. Just any pureblood family would not have done. The Weasley's are pureblood… but unacceptable in his eyes.

Later I would be contacted by the Order of the Phoenix. I believe Dumbledore sent them to me. I am not certain how they knew that my grandfather had contacted me."

"Quirrel." Draco said flatly.

"Quirrel? Who is that?"

"The man you helped, he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher my first year at Hogwarts. He was the one the Dark Lord was attached to."

"Oh… I never knew his name, he never spoke to me. My grandfather had caused him some injuries when they bonded. And the man… Quirrell had injured Hobbomock.

"They explained to me exactly who and what my grandfather was. I was frightened, but I was also in too deep. I had already started the ritual; it was not one I could escape without it killing me. An insider for the Order convinced the other Death Eaters that it would be in everyone's best interest for me to be made a neutral party. I spoke the vows. If I betray either side it will mean my death. I agreed only if they could secure your safety as well."

"I can't believe you even remembered me." Draco was slightly awed.

"I not only remembered you, but it was almost as if I had a compulsion to keep you safe. I can't explain it."

"I am so sorry…" Draco looked down.

"Don't be. I am not." Vanessa hugged him tightly.

"After that my entire purpose in life became to study potions and complete these two rituals. Part of my ritual for you contains some very powerful poisons and antidotes must be taken at precisely the right times. My friends did not know what I was doing but they volunteered any way. When one went wrong my friend Mari almost died. After that I was forbidden to test my poisons on any more students."

"No one thought to tell you not to test them on yourself?" Draco was amazed from what he knew of her it would be the first thing he demanded.

"To be honest, I doubt they even considered it. Some of the poisons are very painful. It takes a great deal of concentration to administer the antidote to yourself."

"Naturally." Draco said dryly.

"During this time my father became obsessed with getting a title in the family. He started cultivating a stronger bond with your father and started making inquiries to send me to Hogwarts.

It took until last year to get all of that set. I had already bonded to Draconis so special permissions had to be given for me to bring him. But finally it was all set. Professor Snape was put in charge of my out of school living arrangements and your parents were put in charge of my legal affairs."

"But beyond that you were on your own?!" Draco was appalled.

Vanessa was surprised by his reaction "I have always been left to my own devices outside of school, Draco. My father is a very busy man. If my mother had lived, or my grandmother hadn't been… no, my mother still would have been involved in charity events and business socials. Isn't it the same way in your home?"

"NO!" Draco said forcefully "My father is busy yes, but my mother is always here. I am certain your mother would have been as well."

Vanessa smiled and shook her head at him amused "Lady Malfoy is a true treasure. My grandmother always said so." Draco glowed at the praise to his mother. She was the light of his life after all.

"Then when I moved back here, I read up on the traditions and social norms here. I knew it was likely you would have been entered in to an arranged marriage already."

"And yet you were determined to go through with the ritual to save me anyway? Her loyalty was humbling.

"I told you, it felt... like I must do it. There was never any question of not following through."

That bothered Draco. It sounded to close to an imperius for his comfort.


End file.
